Persistence is the Key
by Tiger-Lilly89
Summary: It started with James getting detention with McGonagall when she got the flu, so she asks Lily as Head Girl to supervise all her detentions for the week whilst she is off sick. On Thursday its James's detention... I really suck at summaries. Rated M for language & lemons. No longer a one-shot :)
1. Detention

This is the first fanfiction I have written in about 5 years & my very first Jilly.

Please let me know what you think, I'm a big girl I can take it!

This was originally meant to be a one-shot however I have written heaps more (at least another two chapters worth) please let me know if you would like me to continue.

I own nothing except some rather battered copies of the books!

**Chapter 1**

James had, had a pretty decent day so he was in a fairly cheerful mood as he whistled & strolled down to the transfiguration classroom, walking straight in stopping short when he saw who was sat at the desk, Lily Evans the most beautiful girl in the school was sat on McGonagall's desk facing the empty classroom, her usually braided hair was let loose the long red locks flow down her back, framing her breasts emphasizing them more than her usual fitter white shirt usually did. Her tie was loosened; her short grey skirt was hitch slightly higher due to her seated position, her long pale legs clad in knee high grey stocking (she was the only girl in school in James's opinion that made fucking socks look sexy), leading down to her feet in black heeled pumps. A crunch drew his eyes back up to her face which was still buried in her book & biting on an apple.

"Take a seat Potter the faster we get through this the faster we both can leave" her eyes never moved from the page in her book, James didn't move an inch someone was seriously trying to screw with his head how would he manage to spend a two hour alone with her he could feel his dick twitch just seeing her sat on the desk eating her apple. "Potter, sit the fuck down this is just as awkward & unpleasant for me as it is for you. Now McGonagall is sick this week & she asked me to watch her detentions, I've already had three days of back-talking annoying lower-school turds I don't need attitude from you too. Just get some homework or revision done & then we can be out of here" her eyes still didn't leave her book & she continued to eat her apple. "Close your mouth you look like a goldfish & please can we get through this as painlessly as possible" she lifted her eyes from the page & gave him an icy look. James pulled his bag over his head & slumped down in the seat directly in front of her & pulled off his sweater please to see her looking over the top of her book he gave her a wink, she raised her eyebrow & looked pointedly at his bag before turning back to her book, raising a slender milky leg & crossed it over the other inadvertently giving James a peek of the top of her thigh & what he hoped were lacy knickers, if he wasn't mistaken. James Potter was rarely mistaken if women's underwear (or women in general) was a N.E.W.T he would pass tomorrow with an O. Between him & the other Marauders there was barely a girl above 5th year who hadn't had some Marauders experience. Lily was the exception; a three second kiss with Remus in 3rd year didn't count as they both had, had way too much Butter beer at the Quidditch final after party as provided by some slightly unruly 6th years who never scratch the surface of the Marauders reputation. Here she was the angel of the school all soft looking skin and perfect curves James stared wishing he was that book that held her interest or the apple that got to slide between her pillowy pink lips her tongue ran along the bite mark lapping up the juice so it didn't spill down her chin, damn now he was hard he flicked his eyes towards the door wondering if he could escape from this delicious form of torture. Without looking up from her book she place her apple next to her thigh, picked up her wand & with only the slightest movement of her lips the lock slipped soundly into place

"You're here for another hour & 45 minutes Potter I strongly suggest you find something to occupy your time usefully" James checked the clock, damn she was right as always & got a large transfiguration book out of his bag that he'd hidden the latest Quidditch magazine in & spent the next ten minutes reading about racing brooms in perfect contentment until he noticed her stood in front of his desk, he raised his eyes

"Accio" she gave him a smug look & threw the Quidditch magazine on McGonagall's desk "don't try & bullshit me Potter" she turned to go back to her previous position when she felt two strong arms grab her biceps feeling though they could leave bruises. "What the hell..."

"What Evans'" he snarled, his lust spiking "is an appropriate way to occupy detention time"

She felt her heart rate spike, her blood seemed to boil, but not like in any way she had ever felt before, with him or anyone else. With him she always had the urge to batter him with a Beater's bat but now she felt the hot, sharp fangs of lust snapping at her ankles as he spun her around to face him. She stared into his hazel eyes which flashed with desire and something she couldn't put her finger on, her brain to function any words, just a desperate sounding moan.

James felt her skin turn to goose-skin under his hands, he couldn't make up his mind if she was incredibly turned on or incredibly pissed off & going to start hexing him for the next 90 minutes or so. He saw her eyes wide, glistening with desire, a slight flush coloured her skin making it look that more appealing, her lips looked delicious he just had to have a taste. Now James Potter had kissed her many times before, stolen kisses on the check walking to class, on the forehead, temple even once on the lips but the usually ended at the least with some colourful vocabulary & usually a choice jinx, the up close & personal kind, the kind that Lily was famous for. He'd kissed her before when he couldn't control himself any longer, when the love & lust built up inside & overflowed , when his body betrayed him & let the feeling he kept for her deep inside come out in snatches, but now he wanted to hold her close, to feel the soft contours of her body against his, to brush his lips against the pounding heartbeat that kept him shackled to her. He wanted to see where else the light blush on her face & the tips of her ears spread to.

He could feel the air literally tingle with electricity & lust, he knew she could feel it too. It almost burnt his skin at the same time spiking his blood pressure. It felt like been kept under water, the same breathless desperation for air & then he slammed his lips to hers pushing her lower back into the professor's desk, his hands still forming a vice around her upper arms. He half expected to land on the floor as one of her well placed jinxes was bound to land him on his arse. However what happened next nearly made him faint in shock: her hands came up to wrap around his forearms instead of pushing him off they clung to him anchoring him in place, her lips pushed back against his. They broke apart was it minutes or hours later neither could tell. The gap between their lips less than quarter of an inch, "you..." he breathed,

She nodded "kiss me again Potter"

He smirked arrogantly the feeling of finally been brought to the water's surface. Of been able to breath was too much "well I wouldn't want another detention for disobedience in this one".

She rolled her eyes & added a little pressure to the toe of his black leather shoe with the thin heel of hers. He grimaced but before he could come up with a comeback she's already occupied his lips with hers.

Using the position of her hands she pushed down slightly trying to get him to loosen his grasp a little, she pushed again in hope that he'd get the message he automatically took half a step back misreading her signals, but she pulled him closer again sighing a little, he used the parting of her mouth to trail his tongue across her bottom lip begging to take it further.

She gasped at the contact & wrapped her arms tightly around his neck plunging her hands into the thick black locks. He used this as permission & ploughed his tongue into her mouth stroking, exploring, searching, whist his hands explored her mouth his hands wandered down her body lightly tracing her breast. She moaned. Hmm they felt bigger than they looked under that damn shirt that had been teasing him since he first noticed her curves growing in about half way through 3rd year. Down her rib cage where he ran his fingers up & down like a musical instrument. His hands finally resting on her slender waist, lifting her so she sat on the desk in the same spot she was sat in less than 20 minutes ago. She felt so right in his arms, light as a feather but there was a solidness about her that made him feel less like he held a piece of delicate crystal in his arms, but a real woman. A woman full of contradictions; hard & soft, delicate & strong, forceful & shy, the way she was fisting his hair turned him on in a way a girl carding her hands through his hair never had before, but the nervous edge to her kiss made him want to protect her ironically from himself.

He broke away from her mouth leaving her with a taste of peppermint & chocolate on her tongue. His lips couldn't leave her skin for long he placed his hands on her knees & pushed them apart enough for him to fit between them, this way he could be so close to her. He leaned in kissing the side of her mouth "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for" he whispered into her skin beside her ear "how many nights you've been the only thing to fall asleep for, the only thing to wake up for. That was one of my best fantasies brought to life" he stared getting lost in her, not just the swollen bright pink lips which were parted as she panted heavily, not just the flush that had coloured her skin a beautiful soft pink, not the deep lust-darkened eyes framed in thick mascara coated lashes. James thought she look just as good if not better without make-up but try telling girls that & they just scoffed & tell you to say out of woman's business. Now it went deeper than her physical appearance. It was more than lust it was the deep hot dam of her feelings for her with the thick, heavy, fortified walls that had got bigger, thicker, taller with every year that passed, with every time she told him no or to sod off Potter, with every girl who wasn't her who he sort comfort, had broken & flooded his heart with everything he'd tried for so long to hold back. He moved his mouth to her ear, she was still trying to get her breathing under control, it felt like someone had shoved a red hot poker down her throat, her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her rib cage & her head was trying to come to terms with how much she _loved_ kissing James Potter. His breath tickled her in a way she never wanted to end.

"Would you believe me if I told you I loved you" he breathed

She nodded "the whole school has been in on the worst secret of Hogwarts since the end of 4th year"

He smiled to himself as he pressed his lips to the soft space behind her ear earning him a moan in response her hands tangled further into his hair. Ah he thought to himself the end of 4th year when he plucked up the courage to ask her out for the first time, throughout the year his following of her & showing off had amused the older years and made the 4th year girls and lower school swoon. He was so obviously desperate for her & she didn't even appreciate him. Luckily for those girls their time came soon with one or the other of the Marauders & their extensive knowledge of the school & its secret passageways, James' cloak got several outings of this kind with each different Marauder.

However just kissing Lily far surpassed those other girls. While James was lost in his privet thoughts his lips had trailed Lily's throat, jaw, cheek, & back to her lips again. It was only when he realised he back felt slightly chilly that he realised Lily had made short work of his tie & shirt & they were both puddled at his feet. "Are you sure" he said softly as though talking to a scared animal as moved his fingertips to the front of her shirt "we can got go slow, come to Hogmeade with me, let me buy you a drink"

Lily giggled as her own hands came up to the front of her shirt & her legs wrapped around the back of his knees "I may not have had half the school in broom cupboards and Merlin knows where else, but I'm not a complete novice" she chuckled again unbuttoning the last button, shrugging out of it & dumping it on the floor to join James' clothes

"Who?" James asked sharply addressing her breasts spilling out of a fragile looking sea green lacy bra he was making mental notes of who to hex her image from their minds.

"Me & Kingsley went out last year"

"I thought that was just rumours to make me jealous" he scowled at her breasts

"James my face is 10 inches north of there, & not everything is about you darling" Lily smiled

James didn't let on it was the first time ever she has used a term of endearment to address him, he kept it locked away in his heart. He drew his eyes slowly to meet hers, her smile reached her eyes, crinkling the corners.

"Who else" he snapped out, she cradled his face in her hands her thumbs rubbing some of the tension away at his temple "do you really want to know?" she spoke to him like a child, calm & patient

"No" he snapped again "no more, I don't want names, I don't want numbers, just promise they'll be no more, just me" he held her face gently in his hands. Lily mirrored his scowl from earlier "same here" he kissed her scowl away at the space between her eyebrows, & then her lips sealing his promise, her hands found purchase on his strong biceps pulling him closer.

"Now Potter" she murmured when the broke away a few minutes later "you got me half naked in an empty locked classroom. What are you going to do?" she gave him a sexy little half smile.

"Oh Evans" he grinned back as one hand went to unclasp her bra "I hope you know a good silencing charm."

As soon as her bra was disposed of James' hands went straight to her breasts, his calloused finger providing some much needed friction, his lips starting at hers, trailing sloppy kisses down the side of her neck sucking & nibbling until a large red mark appeared, he then continued down to her breast kissing, sucking, worshiping. She picked up her wand & cast the silencing charm before she lost her head & her coherency completely. James was driving her crazy, he slowly left her breasts although his hands still remained there & began to make his way back up to her face dropping little sucky kisses here & there across her chest, & her hickey before recapturing her lips with relish.

"Merlin Evans" he mumbled against her, his hands trailing patterns down to her thighs until he reached the hem of her underwear. Her hands skimmed his lower stomach dipping to trace his belt & the fastenings of his trousers. As their kiss became more heated she brought both hands to the front of his trousers, unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his trousers & gave them a firm tug until they dropped to his knees "Fuck Lil" he bit out between kisses, he felt her hands exploring his torso. He moved an arm to her waist & lifted her slightly while his other hand pulled down her underwear. She broke the kiss & unwrapped her legs so he could tug them off completely, blood pounded in her ears as it suddenly dawned on her that she was really going to do this with James Potter, but the thing that surprised her most is she wanted to. Lily watched him as he tugged the delicate lace down her long pale legs, hooked them over her feet & put them in his trouser pocket. She gave him a questioning look.

"You can have them back Evan when you agree to go out with me" He smirked arrogantly know he had her

"I'll go out with you" she breathed quickly

"No, you're just saying that & besides Evans I haven't asked you yet, I want you to want to come" he placed his mouth close to her ear & gave the lobe a small kiss "that is another fantasy of mine, saying yes, always yes" he whispered so softly she almost thought she'd misheard.

He straighten up his words fuelled her lust like a match to gasoline, his smirk did wonderful things to her insides, but she also wanted nothing else but to wipe it away. He placed his hands over the top of hers on the desk effectively trapping her. They stared at each other, while she drew her legs slowly up the outside of his & using just the heel of her shoe pulled his boxers to his knees. The heels scraped his skin slightly providing even more of a turn on, he had never been this hard before, he felt like he was going to explode. His only hope was that he lasted long enough for her, he couldn't bear to think of the teasing if she told her friends the great Casanova James Potter could only last 3 seconds.

While he was hoping & praying he caught her looking at him "I bet I'm the biggest you've ever had" his irritating, arrogant smirk still plastered to his face, she shrugged evidently unimpressed. James had, had enough of the teasing, entered her quickly feeding on her moans, his jealously spiking his desire for her. When he was completely in he paused both getting used to the feeling of the other. Their hands left the desk & grabbed hold of each other his bit into her hips, hers curled around his biceps.

"James" she half wined half groaned "please just move"

It took all the will power he had not to bend to her plea "do you love me?"

"You're doing this now?"

"Damn right Evans, do you love me" their voices were rough bordering on aggressive not dissimilar to their tone when they had their fights in the corridors.

A second or a lifetime pastas he waited to hear the words he'd been waiting to hear for five years

"Yes" she said softly "yes I do, I love you James, now will you fucking move"

He kissed her softly & began to move slowly at first but when she tipped her hips up to meet his he began to slam into her the air punctured by their sighs & moans.

"Fuck Lily" he growled into her neck in between sloppy kisses.

"James" Lily cried breathlessly "don't stop" her arms went around his neck, her fingers playing with the short hair there

"Never baby" he desperate kisses didn't stop as his right hand moved to the top of her thigh "come baby, I can't wait for you much longer" his hand drifted to her inner thigh teasing her clit. The double meaning to his words weren't lost on her despite been right on the edge of ecstasy. Seconds later she came clinging to him quickly followed by James. Lily burrowed her face into his neck as the colossal weight of their words & actions flowed over her.

She felt him move to pull out of her & realised for the first time in her life this is what complete felt like, she just wanted to say like this forever "stay, don't leave just yet" he raised his head from the crook of her neck & looked down at her buried head in his chest, she raised her head staring into his wide hazel eyes "I'm sorry I made you wait so long" Lily's eyes was filled with tears

"You were worth the wait" he cradled her face in his hands.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, her eyes over spilling with tears "Lily you are so, so worth the wait" & before she had anytime to argue he pressed his lips to hers.

"Mr Potter" came a cry from the door James pulled back while still holding the nearly naked Lily to his chest as light from the open door fell across the teens.

"Err Professor what a lovely surprise to see you here" James shifted uncomfortably.

So let me know what you think...


	2. Will they miss us?

Wow Thank you so much for the reviews & follows. Special shout out to: bean500, jubi95, TonksReincarnation, Konohashinobi07, CrimsonBludger83, Moneywtit & Caista. Thank you so much just seeing that people have read it have made me so happy all week.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Professor Dunger the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher gasp as she saw the teens entangled "get your clothes on both of you & see me in my office in 10 minutes" she snarled.

She turned & left the room slamming the door behind her. Professor Dunger was not a teacher to be messed with, they had all learnt that quickly. James & Lily glanced at each other & chuckled "we are defiantly doing that again"

"But next time without a teacher interrupting"

James pulled out & tugged his boxers & trousers on in one go "You're not having then back " he said firmly reading her mind as he handed her, her bra "you know my conditions, until then they're mine" he shrugged on his shirt & handed her, her own. "come on Evans best not keep Dunger waiting you know what a bad-tempered bitch she can be" he picked up both ties off the floor & handed her the neat clearly better cared for one, while tying his in a very loose knot around his neck. It was commonly acknowledged you never met a teacher except on weekends in nothing less than full school uniform, James Potter & Sirius Black usually got away with more than others but even they wouldn't mess with a few teachers Dunger was one of them.

Lily finished buttoning her own shirt & hopped of the desk. She self-consciously pulled her skirt down a bit more, fuming she had to have a meeting with a teacher without underwear on. James noticed her blush & grinned placing both hands up her skirt on her naked arse he kissed her softly "anytime, anywhere baby" he cackled. She pulled away & stormed from the classroom fuming how casual he was been after just getting caught by a teacher. James cast a spell putting everything back where it belonged & clearing away any other evidence, including shoving his Quidditch magazine in his bag. He locked the door & quickly caught up with her in no time at all "y'know" he grinned conversationally "it's quite sexy to know your walking around without underwear on Miss Evans".

* * *

"...You were both trusted with your positions, what in Godric's name where you thinking"

James opened his mouth to speak

"I don't want to know Potter, from what I've heard this is not the first time you have been in trouble for inappropriate behaviour, Evans on the other hand..." & so Professor Dunger continued for well over half an hour covering everything from defacement & disrespect of school property (that made James silently chuckle), their responsibilities, setting an example to the lower school ("we were" protested James "how to do it right"), & by far the most embarrassing part of the lecture; primal urges.

After they had both been given Saturday evening detention (separately) & fifty points taken off Gryffindor each, they were free to go.

As soon as they got outside Dunger's office Lily slid down the wall with her head in her hands in embarrassment. James opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when they both heard raucous laughter coming from the room they just existed. Lily's humiliated expression turned to a grin.

"Come on" James held out his hand to help her to her feet "twenty Galleons says it'll be all over school by end of lunch tomorrow" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Lily snorted "secrets in this school, come on James. It'll be before that. You're on. Are you planning on telling the boys tonight?"

"No Evans, tonight on this night, the night I finally got to have you I'm not letting you out of my sight". He led her to the head student's office on the 7th floor on almost the opposite side of the castle to Gryffindor Tower. They still had to sleep in their dorm rooms but this is where they were expected to carry out their additional duties. James dropped his arm from her & locked the door.

"Another desk Potter"

He glanced at her, he didn't think a person's eyebrows could get as high as hers while she guarded him sceptically. "Hold on" He flicked his wand & two crates appeared, another flick & the things littering both the desks were sorted into on or the other. "So our stuff doesn't get mixed up, Godric forbid I use your quill again" & then he transfigured the now empty desks into a large comfy looking bed.

"Won't your friends be worried if you don't come back tonight, 'cos mine will" Lily suddenly felt all shy

James sighed & pulled a bit of parchment from one of the crates & ripped it in half, he pulled out his self-ink quill 'head stuff to do, don't wait up – Prongs' tapped it twice with his wand "Sirius Black" the parchment folded up like a paper plane & flew out under the door. He handed her the quill 'sorry girls, head duties & homework, might be a late one, don't wait for me Lily xx' "Merlin Evans it's a note not a Binns' essay" he tapped it twice "Marlene McKinnon" & that too folded its self like a paper plane & sped off. "Satisfied now Miss Evans?"

"Everyone will know by tomorrow anyway, if Dunger spills, or if Marlene talks to Sirius. They'll add two & two together & make four"

"For tonight Lily just leave it. Now where was I?" He pulled her close & kissed her passionately in the dark room. He stumbled her back lips still frantic, both their hands moving, exploring. She felt her knees hit the edge of the bed, & felt her lust spike again. What was this damn boy doing to her, she was always so calm & collect except whenever he was around. If she didn't want to beat him senseless with a beaters' bat she wanted to never let her lips leave his. She grabbed him by the tie her other hand gripped his shoulder & fell backwards onto the bed. He put his hands out just in time to keep his full body weight falling on her.

"Are you sure you want to do this again" he murmured against her lips

Lily released his lips & sat up quickly bashing her head on his glasses "oww" she rubbed the spot whilst he rubbed his nose where they had dug in.

"Fuck Evans it was just a question, no need to attack me" she stopped rubbing her head & carefully took his glasses off laying them next to the pillow.

"Do you want me to kiss it better" she asked softly "where does it hurt?" He pointed to the top of his nose right between his eyebrows, she touched her lips to the spot. "Anywhere else?" he pointed the bridge,& again her lips grazed the spot "Did I hurt you anywhere else?" he put his hand on his chest right over his heart. She slipped the tie over his head & began to undo the buttons on his shirt for the second time that night.

"What are you doing?" He asked neither of their voices raising above a whisper

"I'm kissing better where I hurt you, I don't want you hurt because of me anymore" & her lips touched his pounding heart gently. He moved his hand down to cup her face holding himself up on one elbow & holding her chin in between his thumb & forefinger he placed her lips back on his. James held her ankle & moved it up right angles to her body. He took her shoe off then skimmed his fingers up her leg to the top of her knee-high, grey, woollen stocking. Hooking two fingers underneath the top he pulled it down & off tossing that too on the floor. Next he moved his mouth from hers grinning when he heard a quite whimper leave her mouth. Starting at her ankle he left a trail of tiny wet kisses up her leg, the skin glowed softly in the dim candlelight & glowed pink with the dying rays of the sun coming in from the diamond pained window. He was struck again by how beautiful she was, in his eyes she was always beautiful but in this soft subdued light, she rose to beyond beautiful, & for tonight at least she was all his. When he got to her knee he moved to continue kissing up the inside of her thigh

"Don't" she pushed at his head

He raised his head "Why? Lily there is not a part of your body I don't want to love, I've spent enough nights dreaming about you, I'm so tired" He flopped down with his head on the pillow.

Lily crawled up his body, one leg either side of him. When she got to his head she placed a kiss at his temple, her hair falling around them both like a curtain "Why are you tired?"

"I'm tired of fighting, of talking, of thinking. I'm tired of everything."

Are you tired of me?" Her voice had an unsure, almost teary wobble to it.

"You're the reason why. It's you that I can't stop thinking and talking about. It's my love for you that I can't stop fighting. It's you, it's always you and it always will be you."

"I think on some level I've always known, I just never wanted to look too closely before, maybe I should go" She flopped beside him both staring at the ceiling, both too scared to make eye contact

"You don't have to leave" His heart pounded louder, he couldn't bare it if she left.

"Yes James, I do. You might know exactly what you want but I don't, & I really don't want to lead you on"

"Tonight doesn't count, anyway you already kind of lead me on, you said you wanted to go out with me & you let me fuck you" he turned his head to face her, with a face splitting grin, glad to lighten the atmosphere. This, whatever it was, was too fragile, too new for those sorts of conversations. He kissed her behind her ear persuasively, making his way across her cheek bone, over the freckles there, & across her nose nudging it with his, "are you going to let me love you?"

Lily giggled as he nudged her nose again, "mmm maybe" He dropped he mouth to hers nudging it open so he could steal her taste, she still tasted like apple from earlier but sweeter always sweeter. She tasted like home. "mmm ok" she gave in. He pulled himself over her resting on his hands giving her a bit of distance until she traced her naked foot up the back of his leg & wrapped it around his waist, pulling him to her.

He used one hand to undo her tie, & each button on her shirt, in the space between each button he dropped a small kiss.

Once her shirt was completely undone he brought them to their knees faces inches apart both breathing heavily & pealing it off her dropping it somewhere their eyes never left each-others, he shrugged out of his. Lily reached behind her & undid her bra, pealing it down her arms & dumping it on the floor by the bed, another few seconds past, & then he scooped her knees out from under her supporting her neck with his other forearm another giggle broke from her lips & crinkled her eyes. They fell back to their previous position only she had lost her other shoe & James was making short work of her sock, while she tackled his belt, & shifted her hips up as he dragged her skirt down

"I'm going to finish what I started" he told her moving his mouth to her knee.

"Just not...that" she pushed her hands against his head again, he looked at her questionably "please" she begged "that's my line in the sand"

He trailed his kisses from the inside of her knee to the outside of her thigh. When he got to her hip bone he nipped her a few times with his teeth, kissed along to the other side & mirrored the action on the other side tracing kisses up her side & along her ribcage like ivy. He kissed the underside of her left breast. "You have a freckle here, I think it's my favourite" he kissed it again & then took her nipple in his mouth. She moan loudly arching her back the fingers entwined in his hair held him closer to her, his other hand came up to her right breast. It felt like his mouth & hands were everywhere all at once, her hips bucked when she felt his fingers graze her entrance. "Fucking hell Lil your dripping" James gasped from the crook of her neck inserting two fingers into her, pumping them in & out slowly.

Lily's face was buried into his shoulder kissing him between her moans. She had already rid James of his trousers now she moved her hands from where they had been dancing over the muscles of his stomach to the waistband of his boxers & tugged them down just past his arse, using her feet to drag them the rest of the way off.

"Ready?" James asked removing his fingers

"Yeah" she choked out between laboured breaths. Her hand went back to his hair kissing him quickly, their foreheads & noses touching. "Fuck Potter" she gasped as he pushed into her & began to move quickly.

"Baby you feel amazing" he said as he slid into her.

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping not to leave it too long to update next time. Although I can't always promise when that will be. Work is a bit mad at the mo. Please let me know what you think. (Yes I know the last chapter had a bit of a predictable ending but I had to cut it off somewhere) x


	3. Thank Godric it's Friday

I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing this. I love Sirius.

Hi to my new followers: The Cornish Pixies, Adept137, Carolina Evans-Potter, & NagasMythReality.

Sorry I left you on a bit of a cliffie TonksReincarnation x

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In the morning James woke when he felt a weight on his chest & the scent of apples & strawberries invade his nose. He opened one eye to find a mass of dark red curls spilling across his chest & Lily's sleepy little face buried into his sternum, her left leg between both of his & her left arm wrapped around his waist, both his arms were wrapped around her holding her to him. He sighed. If this is how he could wake up every morning he'd never want for nothing. He grinned contented enjoying the peace of early morning. Turning his head towards the window with the diamond panes he saw the sun rising over the Great Lake caught up in the perfect beginning to a new day, a day where he could touch her, kiss her, tell her he loved her without her flipping him off or hexing him, enjoying the weight of her naked body pressed against his, she shifted slightly in her sleep causing the sheet to slip exposing her bare shoulder. James snapped out of his silent musings & idly glanced at the clock in the corner. He lifted a hand off Lily, scrubbed his eyes & picked up the nearest wand he could find (it was hers). He accio'd his glasses & looked at the clock again. Damn they had just over half an hour before classes started & they needed to get back to their dorms before anyone could clock on where they'd been all night.

"Lily" he shook her awake "Lily wake up, we gotta get to class"

Lily opened one eye lazily "what d'we 'ave firs'?" she mumbled sleepily

"Double Transfiguration"

She gave a little stretch "ah no worries Potter it's only a sub. We'll just lie & say we've had head duties"

"Why Miss Evans I'm shocked, leading the vulnerable and willing astray. I think you've been influenced by the Maunders"

"Mmm" she yawned burying her head into his torso "you might be right there, let's get up & get to class then" She said turning to face James with a mischievous grin

"Ah no" He wrapped his arms tightly around her "your right no-one will miss us for half an hour. Besides Miss Evans, I haven't quite finished snogging you yet" Lily smiled& lifted her head to meet his.

The fire she felt when her lips touched his was just as potent in the dull September morning as it had been the night before. She didn't know if it was possible to feel this strongly for someone less than twenty-four hours before had irritated her beyond belief. Ok so she had admitted to herself last term she fancied him but now she never wanted to let him go. She felt his hand sliding up her body to her naked breast running a calloused thumb across her nipple. She felt the flames of desire flicker through her lower abdomen. James moved his other hand to her hip & pulled her closer so she was straggling him; her waves fell like a curtain around them. She had her hands either side of his head holding herself up, which left his hands free to caress her body stroking the fire in her belly.

"As much as I would love to make love to you Evans, we really should be going." He murmured against her lips "later I promise"

She trailed her mouth down his neck & sucked lightly on his pulse point "later I have detention to supervise, some bloody 3rd years fancy themselves as the next Maunders & lock Filch's cat on top of the Astronomy Tower"

James laughed loudly "that's brilliant." He saw her scowl "aww come on Lil it is pretty funny, not completely our style I'd have just floated her outside Filch's office window."

"Come on, everyone should be at breakfast now" she sat up grabbed her wand & started accio-ing her clothes "what?" She said catching his questioning eye "clothes got chucked everywhere last night, I'm not spending all morning trying to find them"

An hour later after another heated snogging session in the shower of the Head's Bathroom handily located in the same corridor & a mad dash to their respective dorms to get clean clothes, they walked towards Transfiguration.

Ten feet from the door James pulled her to a stop & kissed her lightly on the lips "I won't be able to do that all day" he said letting go of her face so they could walk into Transfiguration with (hopefully) as little attention as possible.

However luck was not on their side as soon as they walked in the whole class started wolf-whistling (lead by Sirius), laughing (lead by Alice & Peter) & cat-calling (lead by Marlene & Remus). The pair slunk into the only empty seats right at the front, right under the professor's nose. James slouched in the same seat he was in the night before during his detention & Lily by now bright red with embarrassment sat in the one next to him.

"All right, settle down now" Professor Dumbledore chuckled "I'm sure Mr Potter & Miss Evans have a perfectly good reason for their tardiness" Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Head business" James mumbled his ears tingeing red

"More like head jobs" Sirius called from the back of the room setting the rest of class off into another fit of giggles

James turned round & simultaneously flipped Sirius the finger and a silencing charm.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on" Peter complained from the back

"They slept together last night" Alice explained turning round "will that suffice or would you like a diagram" that sent some of the class off chuckling again

"Thank you Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrew & Miss Gales, now where were we, oh yes..." the rest of the class continued with the occasional innuendo from Remus, Peter & Marlene.

* * *

"I hate my mates" James mumbled just loud enough for Lily to hear banging his head on the wall next to the Transfiguration classroom door.

"Hey Potter its Evans' head your meant to be banging against a wall" a Hufflepuff fifth year called as he walked past

Lily smirked "You owe me twenty Galleons, you said lunch its" she glanced at her watch "eleven-thirty" he glanced across & narrowed his eyes at her "now I have Ruins with Remus & you have Care of Magical Creatures with Sirius & Peter good luck & see you at lunch" she gave his hand a quick squeeze & ran off to her next class.

Care of Magical Creatures was horrendous at best. Someone had removed Sirius' silencing charm & he & Peter found any excuse to make a reference to Lily & his now very-public-sex-life. After an hour of vulgar comments from the rest of the class James was on his last nerve & about to hex anyone who mentioned anything into next week, it was a relief when the lunch bell rang. He stalked up to the castle with Peter & Sirius behind; his foul mood was plastered across his face, in normal circumstances it would be a clear warning for the rest of the school to stay away from him but it seemed today it was another excuse for everyone to continue goading him.

"Oi Potter, sex is meant to put you in a good mood, is Evans really that bad" that was it, stupid Slytherin sixth year had stamped on his last nerve, he pulled out his wand to hex the son-of-a-bitch when he looked in his right hand his wand wasn't there. He looked around & saw Lily walking down the marble staircase with Mooney. She paused when she reached him ignoring the jeers & whistles from the crowd now gathered in the Entrance Hall.

"I'm keeping this until you can keep your temper under control" she said quietly poking him in the chest with his own wand.

"You can't confiscate my wand" he protested loudly "I'm Head Boy"

"Watch me Potter, you want it back, calm down & pay me my twenty Galleons" smirking she hooked her arm through Alice's & sashayed into the Great Hall swinging her hips seductively. James stood there for a moment watching her with most of the males in the crowd in the Entrance Hall.

Sirius whistled through his teeth appreciating the sight in front of him "Damn Prongs she's got you all wrapped up, mighty fine arse though"

James glared at him

Sirius raised an eyebrow "what you gonna do Prongsy, deck me, me who's still in possession of his wand

"Fuck off Padfoot" & with that he stalked into the Great Hall.

As soon as he entered nearly all of the Gryffindor table & half of both the Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff tables stood to give him a round of applause. James noticed there was even some Slytherin's joining in.

"D'ya think now he's shagging Evans he'll be a bit nicer more often" he heard one Hufflepuff girl say to her friend as he passed

"Judging from the look on his face, I shouldn't think so" her mate whispered back as both their eyes (& most other student's eyes in the room) followed him. As he reached Lily the people who were sat either side of her moved over

"Twenty Galleons isn't worth this Potter" Lily moaned from beneath her hands "Now leave me alone so I can eat in relative peace"

"Never Evans" he grinned swinging his legs under the bench next to her. She groaned & went back to her conversation with Alice about her up-coming wedding to her boyfriend of four years Frank who had proposed in the summer & they planned to get married next summer after Alice had finished school. He had left the school & was now working for the Ministry in their Auror training program.

* * *

If you were to look in the charms corridor a little while later behind the tapestry of the ancient Quidditch match you might have seen a certain Miss Evans pushed against the wall carding her hands through the hair of Mr Potter who was busy kissing & sucking behind her ear. His hands traced down her thighs "up" he commanded, she gave a little jump & wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled his face back to hers so she could kiss him again.

"Damn Potter don't let me go through that kind of humiliation like that again I am holding you personally responsible" she panted between kisses

"Anytime you want to take your anger out on me like this baby, I'll have to piss you off more often" he grinned against her lips, his fingers digging quite pleasantly into her hips.

"Hey I found them" came a yell from behind them & their secret alcove was suddenly drenched in light & not-so-secret anymore.

James groaned & buried his face into Lily's neck "jinx him, jinx them all somewhere else"

"Well, well, well Prongs are you getting yourself a little lunchtime action?" Sirius stood with a huge grin on his face.

James dropped Lily to her feet "not anymore evidently" he replied flatly

"They should tie a cowbell around your neck Sirius, so people know you're coming" Lily glared "next time I catch you in a broom cupboard I'm going to call the whole school so they can come & watch you" she pushed herself through the crowd that had gathered & into the classroom.

Sirius looked at James who was straightening his clothes "don't expect any help off me. I'd watch her though, after been on the receiving end of her hexes for the past couple of years I should warn you she knows some good ones"

Sirius looked at his friend & then the crowd who were still milling about "scram kids. So are you two going out now or what?"

"Dunno – Oi anyone still here who isn't in seventh year Charms & still here in the next ten seconds will lose ten house points each" the crowd quickly dispensed & James picked up his bag & slung it over his shoulder "ah I love the power, we haven't had chance to talk yet, we only got together last night" he paused "I think I'm breaking her though, I told you mate persistence is the key" they both chuckled as they walked into the classroom

"When are you holding Quidditch try-outs this year?" Sirius asked as they took their seats at the back of the room.

"Saturday if the weather holds up, I'm not doing try-outs in the rain again fifth year was a disaster" he visibly winced as he remembered the fifth year season, he's first one as captain, their team was awful it was a miracle they managed to win the Cup beating Hufflepuff by a mere twenty points. He had to sack some of the team with regret after that, but he couldn't put together a winning team with 'people who barely understood the flaming rules'.

"Oi Evans" James called across the nearly empty classroom towards the small group of girls who were chatting near the front. They all turned to look at him "I saved you a seat" he indicated to his lap

"Ooo Lily I wouldn't go there if I was you. You don't know where it's been" Marlene snickered

"Potter I swear if you or Black dare answer her I will hex you both with your own wand" & with that Lily slid into her seat (which just happened to be directly in front of James' on the second to back row) still chatting to Marlene & Alice.

"Wands out" Flitwick said as he walked into class.

"Sir Evans has mine" James called from the back of the room

Flitwick gave a visible sigh "why does Miss Evans have your wand Mr Potter?" he directed the question to Lily

"It's confiscated property" she replied smugly, leaning forward a little in her seat so if James was looking (which she knew he was) He'd be able to see the waistband of her underwear. "I don't know about you sir" she said lowering her voice "but I'm sick of him hexing the innocent younger years"

Flitwick gave another visible sigh "Miss Evans just give Mr Potter his wand back, & for the record Miss Evans, Head students cannot give detentions, dock point, or confiscate property off other Head students.

James grinned "c'mon Evans hand it over. If I knew you were this keen to keep your hand on my wand all day maybe we shouldn't have left my bed" the rest of the class tittered

"MR POTTER"

Lily frowned & handed it to him

"Sir Evans made James' wand all stiff" Black called out in his most innocent voice

"Right, one more vulgar comment off either of you & you will both be in Saturday detention until the end of term. Now picking up from where we left off yesterday..."

* * *

"Oi Evans, will you go out with me?" James yelled down the corridor on his way to dinner with the other Marauders as Lily left the Transfiguration classroom for the last time that week.

Thank Godric for Friday. The detention with the third year wanna-be Marauders wasn't too bad but she was glad she didn't have to supervise any more. "Give me a good reason Potter & I'll think about it" she laughed locking the classroom.

James had reached her now "So I can do this whenever I want" he placed both hands on her arse pulling her closer to him & snogged her right in the middle of a packed corridor

"Get a room" Peter yelled as he walked past

James broke away but kept their noses touching grinning expectantly.

"I'll think about it Potter" & she turned to head down for dinner

"Told you Padfoot" He crossed his arms & admired the beautiful girl walking away from him as his friend drew level "I'm breaking her down slowly, persistence is the key" the pair broke out laughing & were still chuckling when they walked into the Great Hall.

As they walked into the Hall various students came up to Sirius telling him their names & giving him money. There were also plenty of students asking for money.

"Padfoot what the hell is going on?" as they slowly made their way to the Gryffindor table

"Oh we've had a little betting pool going since just after the O. on you two" he pulled out a small folded up bit of parchment from his pocket & gave it a tap with his wand. The small bit of parchment became a huge list at least eight feet long. James saw some names of students who had left the school the previous two years & he could have sworn down he saw some teachers names on there as well. "Frank Longbottom" he read over Sirius' shoulder

"Yeah he has ten Galleons on you getting together before the end of 7th year two years ago & when we saw him in the summer he put another twenty Galleons down on hooking up before Christmas, might pay for some of his wedding"

"Wait is that Lily, Lily Evans Lily?" James poked a name on the sheet

"Yeah she has fifteen Galleons on & I believe the quote was 'over my dead body'. That reminds me she needs to pay up. You my friend are making me a very rich man. Oi Ernie" Sirius shouted towards the Ravenclaw table "twenty Galleons, fifteen sickles & four knuts my friend" & in a low voice to James "7th year summer term, what an amateur". He flopped down on one side of Lily who was looking through wedding dress catalogues with Alice "Well Evans, that's a bit presumptuous, & you owe me fifteen Galleons" he smirked at her whilst nicking a sausage off her plate.

She threw him a dirty look "stop nicking my food Black, you'll get your damn money when Potter pays me" She scowled at him

"Why does Prongs owe you" Sirius looked between the paid of them

"We had a bet last night" James explained "after Dunger caught us, how long it would take for the whole school to figure it out I said after the end of lunch, Lil said by the time the first lunch bell rings"

"Well ladies it's been lovely, I know where you live Evans, you have until the middle of next week. Now I'm off to collect more Galleons" Sirius got up from the table nicking another sausage off Lily's plate

"He's like a tornado. Blows through unannounced and unwanted leaving a trail of destruction in his wake" Lily complained after he had left helping herself to another sausage & passing the plate to James

"You gotta admit, it is more fun when he's around." Alice smiled "oh what do you think of this one" she said pointing to one of the dresses in the magazine.

Lily was in the office sorting out the patrol schedules for the upcoming week while James was sat at his desk facing her strategizing for the upcoming Quidditch season "are we going to talk about last night & today" she asked quietly her eyes not leaving the rota in front of her.

James put down his quill and leaned forward "Lily, you know what I want, just you. I'll talk to Sirius later about boundaries. What do _you _want Lily?"

Lily's eyes left her work & met his across the desks "I don't know if I can cope with the teasing for the rest of term" James' heart sank "but I can think of worse things than snogging you whenever I want"

James smiled "if I promise to keep everyone off your back will you go out with me...Lily"

"By 'keeping everyone off my back' you don't mean hexing the whole school do you?" she asked sceptically with the hint of a smile touching her lips.

"No, I'll find some other way. What do you want Lily, tell me exactly what you want, & I'll give it to you"

She lifted her eyes off the page meeting his across the double desk "I want you to hold me, I want you to love me, I want you to be there every single time that I need you & even during the times when I don't. I want you to marry me & this Sunday I'd like to take you up on the offer for that drink" James' mouth dropped open at her frank & heartfelt admission. "Can I have my underwear back?"

James laughed "it's in my dorm you'll have to come with me to get it when we're finished here" he looked down at his parchment covered in Quidditch scribbling "ha cracked it" he scribbled some more & stuck it to the wall behind his chair "done?"

"Yes providing you & Remus don't get detention" she duplicated the rota, turned in her chair & stuck one to the wall behind her chair.

He stood up & held out a hand "come on Miss Evans, let's get you we have three hour until patrol duty do you think that'll be long enough to find your underwear" he grinned

When they got outside the Head students office she stuck up the new rota next to the one for that week with a temporary sticking charm. Looking at the current week's rota she noticed a change "you can't just go changing my schedule Potter"

"Already did love tonight your with me, alone wandering the quite halls after hours" he gave her a dopey smile "that idiot Ravenclaw who doesn't stop staring at your tits is with Abbott someone from Hufflepuff"

Lily took his hand as they walked towards the common room "Don't be mean Tony can't help that he's short"

James span her around sealing his lips to hers effectively shutting her up "Anytime, Anywhere baby. For the record I want the same thing, as soon as we're out of here for good I'm going to marry you Lily Evans, we'll defeat You-Know-Who & we'll live the rest of our lives by our rules, watching the children come here, getting letters from Dumbledore & McGonagall about their behaviour"

Lily smiled "come on let's get back, you need to have a chat with Sirius" she held his face in her hands & gave him another quick kiss.

"Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend?" James asked lacing his fingers with hers.

"I prefer Lily, but yes Potter you can call me your girlfriend" she replied drily. He scooped her up spinning her around & kissed her again.

* * *

Please reveiw :) x The other Lilly x ;)


	4. Not A Chapter

**NOT A CHAPTER**

5th February

Basically this is just a little update I know I mentioned that I would be updating before Saturday however I write all my chapters on my iPhone notes app while I'm on the bus to work. What's (in hindsight) not the smartest thing to do is I had this whole story plus about another 2 & a half 3 chapters extra written on said note all ready to type up on word tonight so I could get some editing done & post the next chapter before Saturday. Because I'm a huge idiot (like the worlds most colossal dick) I have deleted the note, so I now have to re-write like half of my story I have written so far. Unless any of you are like iPhone genius' or work for Apple & could help me recover the note which would actually be the most amazing thing in the world, its gonna be a while.

On a similar note why the hell doesn't the note section have an "are you sure you wanna delete this?" option? or at least some way of attempting to recover notes surly I'm not the only person to have ever done this?

* * *

8th February

Just another update to let you all know how things are going: shite in a word. Complete & utter fucking bollocks (I'm british I can say it :P)

Today I have spent over two & a half hours on the phone to Apple Tech Support after learning that I can retrieve all my old info from back-ups (YAAAY :D) I then learnt I had to upgrade my iPhone/iTunes. Alrighty sounds easy what could possibly go wrong...

My iPhone decided to sync itself while it was upgrading itself & I wasn't looking (NOOOOO) The Apple guy said it has overwritten my old backup (I almost cried at this point) & then just when I thought things couldn't get worse (Ah silly girl when will I learn) my computer has corrupted my iPhone so I'm currently waiting for another call for Apple Tech support to try & un-corrupt it so I have music & apps & text messages & people's numbers back in my life again.

& while I'm updating one of the visitors asked why I don't just email myself my chapters - in answer to your question because I never thought of that until you pointed it out - Hindsight it's a wonderful thing!

Anyway I bought myself a little notebook & pencil today so while I'm drafting chapters I'm going old school & hand writing everything hopefully my notebook wont catch on fire or get blasted by a nuclear ray gun (you never know with my luck)

These things would never happen if my parents had sent me to Hogwarts instead of a secondary modern like I asked

Thanks for your patience

Lilly (not unfortunately getting shagged by James Potter) x


	5. Quidditch Try-Outs

A chapter - Yaay!

It is taking forever to try & remember where I got up to what I had included & what I was changing around but I think I'm getting there. I might have to go back & edit quite a bit but I'll let you now if & when I do

Its seems like all my old work is gone forever sandwhiched inbetween various computer updates *sniff sniff* but anyways I shall continue on the best I can. I hope this makes up for the wait.

(Just a quick FYI Henry & Arabella are James' parents I was reading HP Lexicon to try & make this as cannon as possable & it seems Dorea was only 53 when she died. I always imagined her to be really old so in this fic Dorea & Charlus are cousins of some sort)

* * *

**Chapter ****Four**

**Quidditch Tryouts**

When they got to the common room Lily went to seek out Marlene & Alice while James went to the boy's dormitory where he knew he'd find Sirius.

"...she doesn't like the attention mate, just leave her alone, especially in class" James summarised laying back on his pillows.

Sirius stared at the ceiling fishing a snitch out of his pocket he let it fly about a foot above his head before catching it & repeating the process "I'm happy for you." "I'm happy that you're happy." "I'm happy that you're happy that… I'm stopping this right now".

There was a timid knock on the door. It opened & Lily stood on the threshold

"Ah if it isn't the Scarlet Woman"

Lily blushed & James shot him a look

"Merlin's beard I meant her hair" Sirius pocketed the Snitch, eased himself off his bed & made his way towards the door "come in Lil, I'll leave you & Prongs alone".

Lily stepped into the room to be swept up in James' arms so fast it made her head spin & a giggle burst from her lips. Sirius closed the door behind him & went to find Marlene; maybe if he was lucky he'd pursued her for a jaunt in a broom cupboard.

"I guess you talked to him then?" She said catching her breath from their spinning, her feet finally touching the ground

"Yeah he promises to lay off us around school; I couldn't get him to promise he won't stop all the innuendos when we're with our mates or in the common room though"

"Ah well Marlene told me she refuses to promise anything & Alice is calling it payback for when I used to tease her & Frank all the time. It'll be an interesting year if nothing else"

He kissed her falling backwards onto the bed so she fell on top of him "we still have about two hours left until patrols start" he smirked sliding his hands up her back under her shirt.

Lily laughed taking his wand from the side of his bed & waved it to close the hangings.

"I love you Miss Evans"

"I love you too; I'll come down tomorrow & watch the try-outs"

"I hope you'll be there to watch every games as well" He slipped her shirt over her head & placed kisses on every freckle on her chest, she ran her fingers down his torso unbuttoning his shirt as she went.

"Godric's baggy underpants, that's what you do when you're alone, talk about flaming Quidditch? Peter teased from the other side of the hangings. Lily blushed again

"Wormy fuck off" James was getting really irritated again & Lily half fearful he'd try & hex his mate & to keep his head in the game so to speak moved her hips hard against his repeatedly as she took off her bra & deposited it outside the hangings "Damn Lil warn me next time"

"Never. Pete if you leave now I'll hook you up with Kira Goodhand from Hufflepuff, I know you like her"

"Going, damn Pads was right, you two are crazy"

James & Lily didn't hear him they were too absorbed in each other, clothes were been discarded quickly, thrown everywhere. Declarations of love poured from their hands, bodies & lips as they crawled trying to get closer, trying to make up for lost time, trying to take advantage of this little slice of privacy & what little time they had cocooned in their own private world. Here there was no war, no noisy friends, no homework, duties, detentions, or families. Here there was no exams, or bitchy newly wed sisters, just them moving to their own rhythm.

A bead of sweat ran down Lily's temple, James followed it in the opposite direction with his mouth lingering there a few minutes before recapturing her lips muffling her cries as she came around him. He followed moments later, closing his eyes briefly as he felt Lily splayed across his chest, he was still inside her holding her tight so she couldn't move from her current position. After a while she raised her head resting her chin on his sternum, playing with the hair there. He opened one eye lazily, it was then they both realised he still had his glasses on.

"Enjoying yourself"

She shifted her hips until she started to feel him harden inside her "Yeah I am" she grinned wickedly

"Oh Miss Evans, don't start something you're not planning to finish"

"Who said anything about not finishing, I always like to finish what I started & I don't like settling for anything less than perfect" she winked.

If her swirling hips weren't driving him crazy enough her words were close to pushing him to the edge of insanity.

He flipped them over pausing just long enough to kiss her softly but passionately before moving hard against her. He reached for her hands holding them in his above her head. She moved her hips meeting him for every thrust, pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist "Damn James" She swore as he trust particularly hard almost knocking the breath out of her. She was so close she could feel it just beyond her grasp. She leaned up slightly & kissed the tip of his nose lightly.

He continued he relentless punishing pace "just let go Evans" he growled. Seconds later she came hard & loudly, he pressed his mouth to her to prevent the whole of Gryffindor Tower hearing.

A few minutes later they lay side by side on their backs hands entwined trying to catch their breath. "That's what I've been missing?!" she turned onto her side to face him

He shrugged " I do what I can Miss Evans" he drawled arrogantly trailing a finger up & down her arm

She eased herself off the bed & began to get dressed

"Hey where are you going?" James sat bolt upright all trace of arrogance gone

"Shower & patrol"

He leaned back against the headboard watching her lazily "As much fun as this is, I'd prefer it if you were taking them off" he drawled again

"Are you always this insufferable & cocky after sex?"

"I am when it's that good"

Lily laughed "come on Casanova let's see if we can clean that dirty mind of yours"

James pulled on his underwear & robes "you can try" he smirked & they made their way to the head students bathroom.

* * *

"You coming to bed Miss Evans?" James hadn't let go of her hand the whole way through their two-hour patrol, he now stood in the middle of a practically deserted common room spinning her around so they were chest to chest.

"I'm going to bed if that's what you mean, there's an incredibly hot bloke on the Gryffindor Quidditch team I want to watch out for tomorrow" Lily smirked & winked at Sirius who was watching them from an armchair by the fire. James pouted hoping she was joking "James darling don't pout you look like a fish" she laughed ruffling his hair "don't worry I'll be there first thing supporting the captain" She leaned up burying her hands in his hair pressing her lips hard against his "night"

"Night" he kept her pressed into his body

"James, let me go" Lily laughed as he laughingly pressed kisses all over her face, in her hair, down her neck & behind her ear

"Never"

Lily squirmed enough to get free "I'll see you tomorrow James" Lily kissed his cheek & ran off to the girl's staircase.

* * *

Saturday dawned clear & bright, there was a slight chill to the air as if to remind the students that winter was around the corner. James had been up since dawn, after running several laps of the Quidditch pitch he was now warming up on his new Comet Two-Twenty. His father Henry Potter had given him as a reward for been made Head Boy.

Henry had really hoped this new responsibility might be the kick that his son so desperately needed to grow up. He, like everyone else who had ever meet James, couldn't deny he was incredibly talented & intelligent, but he was also arrogant, rude, & spoilt. Which Henry partly blamed himself & Arabella for, until he realised that no matter what, James would always do what James wanted to do. Henry had to admit James had deflated his head quite a bit since the Easter holidays when Arabella let Remus & Peter stay for the duration. Sirius had lived with them since the summer before the boys 5th year. Henry liked having both boys home for the holidays & around Sirius, James was less arrogant & spoilt, although he had called both boys into his office the night before they left for Kings Cross, one more owl about their behaviour between either of them & he promised they would regret it. Henry never resorted to threats so as soon as he had finished his speech both boys sat a little straighter in their chairs.

So far so good it had been two weeks into term & not one letter (Arabella hadn't told him about the one from Professor Dunger about James' inappropriate use of a classroom during detention time, & after tearing it into small pieces burnt it). Henry had always found it hard with James, he was fearless, rash, a tornado of energy, he was always the boy who jumped without thinking, acted first, asked questions later, & for the quiet, calm elderly man who tried to raise him the way he had been raised he was a contant heartache, there was many locked horns over the years, the Potter family trait – stubbornness manifest itself in both father & son usually while Arabella sat quietly in the corner. She'd given up trying to reason with them both.

James thought about his parents while he warmed up on his broom, checking his watch he realised he has another ten minutes till breakfast. He left his broom on the desk in the captain's cubby & took a slow walk up to the castle.

* * *

In the Entrance Hall he met Lily & Marlene coming down for breakfast both deck out in Gyriffindor colours, Marlene with her Quidditch uniform on under her red hoodie. He dropped a kiss to Lily's cheek "Morning baby, ready McKinnon?"

"It's not training Potter 'slongs you keep your thermonuclear-melt-down-angry-captain-voice for when the situation actually calls for it, we'll be cool" Marlene joked but her eyes held steel that did not go unnoticed by James.

"How are you feeling baby" Lily slipped her hand in his

"Last night I had nightmares, the only people who showed to try-outs were 8 year olds, Sirius & Andy turned the bludgers into dragons for a joke, you & Lori forgot how to ride & I lost my voice"

"The last one will come true this year Potter if you don't stop going bat-crap crazy anytime someone misses a pass in practice" Marlene & Lily laughed "Don't worry it'll be fine, _everybody_ wants to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, no-one under 2nd year is allowed a broom so the youngest you'll have to contend with is 12 year olds, I highly doubt Sirius & Andy are capable of transfiguring anything larger than a teacup, & Potter me & Lori are the best girls in the school – we'd be the very best in the school if it wasn't for you" Marlene attempted to ease James' nerves

"We have to win that cup this year McKinnon, it has had my name on it since joining the team in 2nd year"

"Don't worry as your number two, I'll make sure of it. The only person who wants that trophy more than me is you"

"Wha...who said you were my number two?"

"I did, let's get some breakfast" Marlene walked into the hall, closely followed by James & Lily, who had learnt, from Marlene to stay out of Quidditch team talk

"Oi McKinnon, make sure you keep your personal relationship with my Beater off the field"

Marlene turned to face him & saluted "aye, aye Captain"

* * *

"Right you lot, we are the best team in school for a reason, we train damn hard & we have the best players. Now today I am looking for a Keeper & a Seeker, if you were hoping to try out for Beater or Chaser positions you're wasting your time, you may leave" James waited patiently for a few stragglers to make their way off the field, disappointment clearly evident in the way they trudged off.

"Now I want Keepers lined up on my left, Seekers on my right, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon & Lori Dencer will be taking you Keepers over that end of the field, Andy Smith & I will take the Seekers over this end & putting you through your paces. I'll warn you now you think try-outs are hard, you'll never survive practice; we've held onto that trophy for the last six years, I want it again this year. Go."

Up in the stands Lily was sat in between Peter & Remus. "He's really hard on them" Lily noted

"Yeah well, that's James, he's passionate about Quidditch, him & Sirius don't talk up to a week before any match" Remus was just as engrossed as Lily, Peter on the other side of Lily detested Quidditch but after saying to the boys in first year how much of a fan of Puddlemere United (James' team) they seemed to accept him more, & each year he found it harder & harder to tell them. In his opinion it was a bunch of oversized egos living out the only glory days they'd ever have. He was jealous of the glory & the girls especially Padfoot & Prongs seemed to wear it like a cloak. It wasn't like Peter hadn't had a few girls - it was a privilege of being a Marauder but the girls he got were the averagely pretty, quiet girls, the girls James, Sirius (& sometimes Remus) pulled were jaw-dropping stunning, the best of everything.

It wasn't just the privileges that annoyed Peter, he'd heard of some muggle sports where the players played to a set time, at least then you could plan something to do after the game, with Quidditch you never knew if it was going to last five minutes or five hours, & what was with bludgers, what kind of game needed two cast iron to float around & beat people up.

"Chocolate Caldron?" Lily brought him out of his musings, offing him a bag of his favourite sweets.

Peter took one "thanks" he smiled looking into her deep green eyes, darling he thought. Lily & Remus turned their attention back to the try-outs commenting on a few plays & laughing at James' over-reaction to something while Peter took this uninterrupted time to study Lily. Beautiful Lily, the love of his life. He'd seen her first on the platform with what was clearly her mother & her sister. She looked nervous, terrified even, but even at eleven with still a hint of baby fat & a tear-stained face he thought she was gorgeous. It was only when James confessed to fancying her about a year or so later that he realised she was off-limits unless she turned him down. Unfortunately for Peter that didn't stop James, he asked her out daily for over two years. He'd give anything for her to look at him the way she looked at Prongs, he'd once tried teasing her like he did but rather than the firy reaction he was hoping for which in his mind ended with her snogging him & everyone even James applauding, & looking on at them happily, it ended with Lily wrapping an arm around his shoulder & gently telling him he shouldn't try to be someone he wasn't. "Don't be that bloke Pete, I really don't want to have to start hexing you too it's bad enough with that idiot. Besides aren't you breaking some kind of bro-code, or is this just for your ego because one day Pete a girls gonna come along who'll look at you like you're the only bloke in the world". Even though that was as flat out no as anyone could ever get out of Lily (except James) Wormtail realised then why James kept going back to get jinxed all over again, every time Lily had looked at him in class whether she meant to or not, every time she passed him in the corridors, passed him food or condiments in the Great Hall he fell a little bit more in love with her. He was the one that told James her & Kingsley were dating just to make him jealous. He realised now watching her watch him she was never his, she always belonged to James & James to her.

"That ginger boy looks a good Seeker, what do you reckon third year?" Lily never took her eyes off the pitch

"Are you sure you're not just checking out James?" Remus teased

"Ha maybe, he looks damn good in his uniform. Don't you dare tell him though, his ego really doesn't need inflating anymore. Wow have you seen that blond girl keeping, she hasn't missed a single Quaffle?"

About an hour & a half later James blew a whistle & everyone landed. "Right well done everyone that was great, let me have a think & talk to the rest of the team over the weekend & I'll post the selections on the common room notice board before classes on Tuesday, you may go".

The hopefuls walked off towards the castle it had been a tough couple of hours, chances were they were all off for a shower & a lay down.

"Lori can you help me get the rest of the balls away, the rest of you can hit the changing room, if you write your choices on the piece of parchment on my desk & a reason why". James addressed the rest of the team effectively dismissing them.

"Ooo what will Lily say if she knew Lori was helping you with your balls James" Marlene laughed making her way to the changing rooms which in turn made Sirius & Andy crack up too

"I'll see you in the common room later boys" Lily stood up & made her way to the changing rooms

* * *

What do you think. It's nowhere nearly as good as what I had originally written but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I think this one is really more of a filler chapter

The-Other-Scarlet-Lily x


	6. Teasing & Tauting

This is just a little filler chapter for you. The next one is the big date.

A huge thank you to everyone, I now have over 3000 veiws, & 14 followers so big hugs to all of youI wish I could come & hug you all personally, but then I would never get round to writting the rest of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Any ideas" Lily perched on the edge of his desk while he read through the list his team-mates had compiled

"A few I guess, no-one really blew me away" he said laconically eyes never leaving the parchment

"Is anyone else here?"

"Sirius & Marlene are shagging in the shower, everyone else has gone. I made them cast a silencing charm this time" he kept his eyes on the parchment using the same bored, flat tone.

"Well how can anyone even think to compete with the mighty James Potter" she teased playing with an escaped bit of hair, he raised an eyebrow. Finally a reaction, she continued to gourd him. "You know the Harpies are playing today against the Tornados, that's interesting don't you think? Didn't Puddlemere play the Tornados last week, how many was it you lost by? 220? 320?"

"350, & you're pushing it Evans, I'm trying to work" he said through gritted teeth making some amendments to the parchment. He & Sirius listened to the match on WWN both been huge United fans for a number of years & the awful defeat was something he didn't want to be reminded of, especially after discovering Lily was a Harpies fan who were currently top of the league.

"It's not nice is it, when you're trying to concentrate & you have someone deliberately trying to distract you constantly, hmm I think I like this form of payback it's quite fun, what do you think Potter, or I could just really distract you & lay across this desk naked. Just think Potter the whole year you try & do any work at this desk you'll just have a mental image of me completely naked laying on all your paperwork, while your best mate fucks my best friend just a few feet aw..."

She never finished James scooped her up & threw her over his shoulder, striding to an empty shower cubical he dumped her in & turned the water on full. James stepped out stripping off completely & went back to attend to his very wet, presumably quite mad girlfriend "are you mad at me?" he murmured just before he sealed his lips to hers

"Of course I am, I was only teasing you. I'm wet through, how am I supposed to get back to the castle like this? It was a complete over-reaction"

James carefully peeled off her jumper & t-shirt dropping delicate kisses to her collarbone whilst he undid her bra. "Still mad?"

"Mmm maybe" she closed her eyes & James' mouth clamped around her breast

He dropped to his knees & pulled off her sneakers & socks, unbuttoned & stripped off her soaked jeans, knickers. He dumped all her clothes in a wet messy pile on the other side of the curtain before turning his attention back to pale skinned goddess. She was stood on her tiptoes her hands on each wall of the cubical her saturated hair looked almost ebony, her eyes cast down looking at him. No words were exchanged in the few moments they gazed at each other; they didn't need to, everything they wanted to say could be conveyed. She held out her hand to help him to his feet he kissed her ring finger, then bent down to kiss the inside of her knee, trailing kisses up her thigh, up to her hip bone, he nibbled the slightly faded marks "do you know what's really sexy about these?" he pushed his thumbs hard into where he'd just remarked her. She shook her head keeping eye contact "I' m the only one who knows they're there, who gets to see them, kiss them, touch them" here he flexed his fingers into her hipbone again & using his grip on her, pulled himself up. "Am I forgiven Lily?" he whispered, his lips less than an inch from hers.

"Not yet, I'm fuming at you, you'll have to earn my forgiveness" she breathed back, the warm water obscuring both their visions. With a sense missing it seemed to intensify the other, Lily smelled wood polish, wet grass, worn leather & an outdoor-y forest-y scent that was uniquely James, she smelled his shower gel or shampoo a false pear or apple smell & she smelled herself in the crook of his neck, her favourite place to rest her head.

James felt her soft skin of her belly, the dip in her back where goose-skin was forming due to exposure from the water & the proximity to the cool tiles. He felt her heart beat moving her skin, he felt it increase when he licked a trail up the side of her neck he could taste the slight saltiness of her sweat, the natural perfume of her skin that hinted slightly of treacle tart & something he couldn't quite put his finger on. She brought her hand down from where it had been resting on his bicep, slowly running it down his body, combing it through the soft chest hair & the tight muscles of his stomach. He breathed in when he figured out where she was going. Her hand traced lower, rubbing a little of the pre-cum around his head, she pumped him a few times before reaching down & squeezing his sack.

"Fuck Lils, warn me next time" he panted

"Never" she promised taking his earlobe between her teeth. He grabbed her by the back of the thighs & hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kept one hand on her hip, the other to the top of her ribcage his thumb stroking the underside of her breast.

"Ready baby"

"Oh hell yes"

He chuckled as he plunged into her "did I ever tell you how much I love your tits"

It was her turn to laugh as he continued to suck & lick her neck. Lily moaned loudly as a particularly hard thrust felt him rub against her cervix "holy fuck James" he timed his thrusts with the nibbles on her neck. He felt her tighten around him

"Fuck sake Lily let the fuck go" he growled. Lily was coming to learn he always growled & sounded furious when he was trying to hold off his own orgasm.

His shallow, sharp thrusts fuelled the fire in her belly more than she though was possible & his words brought her closer to the release she so desperately needed & craved. Her hands cupping his face bringing it out of the crevice of her neck "I love you James, so very much" he reached to kiss her in response as they reached their release together.

They stayed a while in the cooling water "as much as I'd love to stay here all day, we still have that bloody detention" she reminded him. He groaned & let her down slowly feeling her slide down his body.

Lily managed to dry her clothes with a simple charm & they got to Dunger's office just in time. "Mr Potter you'll be cleaning bedpans in the hospital wing without magic, under the supervision of Mr Filch" James groaned that was probably the worst detention ever. "Miss Evans, you're with me categorizing dark creatures for my 3rd year classes." Professor Dunger set them to work.

Two hours passed slowly for the pair. When at last they were free after another lecture from Professor Dunger they walked off hand in hand towards the common room.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potty & Spattergroit" Peeves cackled from above their heads "you want to be careful Potty you might catch it"

"I already have" James replied mildly gripping Lily's hand tighter "dya want a dungbomb Peeves, Filch is in his office with the cat" James took a dungbomb out of his pocket & threw it in Peeves' direction who caught it & raced off down the corridor.

"I thought Peeves hated all students" Lily asked quietly (you never knew when he was listening)

"He doesn't mind us, because of all the pranks we've pulled. He helped us out with a few. Come to room of requirements tonight at 8. I want to start our date early"

Lily stopped short in the middle of the corridor & gave James a wicked smile "you're it" she punched him lightly in the arm & went tearing down the corridor

"Oh Miss Evans, that wasn't a smart thing to do at all" he fixed her with a slightly dangerous smirk "what do I get when I catch you?"

"If you catch me before the common room, I've got a surprise for you" & she went tearing off again with James chasing after her. When she looked back he was nowhere to be seen, sucker she thought & turned into the hallway where the Fat Lady's portrait was hung. Leaning against the wall next to the portrait was James looking cool as a cucumber apparently in conversation with her. He spied Lily & smirked arrogantly, pushing himself off the wall, striding towards her. Lily stood frozen. When he reached her he took her in his arms & threw her over his shoulder that kids when I was at school used to call the fireman's lift. "James" she squealed

"Gotcha now Evans, now what's my prize?"

"How did you get here so fast? You never passed me"

"Ah Evans there are many ways to get around the castle without been seen, luckily I know them all. Venomous Tentacles" the portrait opened "so Evans what do I get for winning" James climbed through the portrait hole with Lily still over his shoulder.

"if you let me get all my homework done I can be in the room of requirements for 6" Lily was still over his shoulder so she didn't see the gleeful look on his face

"You have yourself a deal Miss Evans" they had reached the common room now & James dropped Lily lightly to her feet & then turned to face the crowed room "Oi you horrible lot" immediately the whole room when silent & everyone turned to face their head students "Lily has some very important work to do this afternoon, so no-one & I mean no-one is to disturbe he. If you need something go find a prefect or if you really have to come bother me with your inane problems" Lily gave him a swift kick in the shins "Ow damn woman it was a joke. Just don't bother her if you want to see Halloween. As you were." James turned to face Lily as the chatter around them restarted ""what the bloody hell was that for?"

"Nice Potter. We've got to be nice to everyone. Even Slytherin's" she added seeing his expression "I'm going to get my stuff & you're going to be lovely & helpful to everyone or I don't care what Flitwick says I'm confiscating your wand"

He smiled smugly "don't need it for tonight"

"& I'll put you on a sex ban for a week"

"WHAT" a few people nearby turned to glare at him

"You heard me Potter, I'll see you later" she kissed his cheek & disappeared up the girls staircase

James found the rest of the Marauders in a secluded corner putting together the finishing touches to the first prank of the year.

"Ah Prongs, nice of you to join us, managed to stop snogging Evans long enough to remember us" Sirius teased as James spun a chair around & sat on it backwards facing Mooney.

"What dya think of this?" Mooney pushed a bit of parchment across the table between them, he read through it quickly & grinned

"Excellent, are you sure they don't constitute as clothing?"

"Positive, Wormy asked them & everything"

"When we pull this off this is going in the book of plans" Sirius grinned & leaned back on his chair "So Prongsie what's with the speech when you came in?"

"If I leave Evans alone for the next few hours to do homework I get sex tonight"

"Didn't you just have sex this morning?" Peter asked

"Yeah he did, he made all wet & mad" Sirius grinned & James narrowed his eyes "just because you forgot to cast a silencing charm over your own cubical, don't blame me if me & Marly heard everything. She's really fucking loud by the way mate"

"What can I say" James smirked smugly "I'm not just incredibly talented with this wand" He fished his wand out of his back pocket & tossed it on the table

"Good to know mate, I'm so glad you shared" Mooney leaned back on his chair "I'd watch out though mate, your girlfriends are talking. It's never a good thing when women talk"

The rest of the Marauders turned to look towards a table by the window where Alice, Marlene & Lily were gossiping over textbooks

Lily plopped into an empty seat at Marlene & Alice's table & got out her work.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the fifth Marauder, how was detention" Alice looked up at her friend

"You are hilarious, forget Auror training when you leave here. You should be a comedienne" Lily responded sarcastically

"James is still strutting 'round like the kneazle that caught the canary then. Where is he by the way?" Marlene grinned

"Over there" Lily jested vaguely over her shoulder with her quill "when does James Potter _not _strut 'round like he's king of the bleeding castle. I said one date..."

"For one date it's an awful lot of shagging you two have been doing Miss Evans. I thought Miss Head Girl didn't shag on the first date" Marlene interrupted

"We haven't been on it yet, its tomorrow" Lily grinned wickedly "but James wants to start tonight..."

"You agreed?" Alice squealed

"Damn Alice, I really wish you wouldn't do that, do eardrums mean nothing to you. Yes I agreed providing he lets me get all my homework finished, I'm sure you two will fill him in on the curfew rule?"

"Ooo its James now, aww Lil it must be love" Marlene clutched her heart & started making kiss-y noises "don't worry we'll make sure he's fully aware of the rule before you leave"

"So how's it going with Black? & Frank?" Lily quickly changed topic

"Me & Sirius are just having fun, it's not like I'm going to marry the guy or anything. But it does feel pretty good to be shagging the guy with the biggest wand in school" Marlene winked

Lily scoffed "whatever, how is Frank these days"

"Frank's yummy as always, he's coming to meet me for every Hogmeade this year, so I'll be abandoning your girls" Alice had a dreamy faraway look in her eyes.

"Oi Gales, McKinnon, you better not be distracting Evans. Its vitally important she gets her work finished" James yelled across the common room. A few younger years shot him annoyed looks

"Really Potter" Marlene yelled back "because I thought the important job she had to do was this evening. I'm assuming you'll be there to supervise & make sure it's done correctly".

James laughed as he & Sirius wandered over

"What is it that you girls have so much to talk about? You only saw each other this morning"

Marlene flipped her long blond Farrah Fawcett hair over her shoulder & fixed her boyfriend with a cheeky smile "baby we're girls we tell each other everything: size, ability, positions, locations. There really isn't much these girls don't know or what I don't know about them" she ran her eyes up & down James' body & slightly raised an eyebrow making James feel incredibly uncomfortable

"Not everything" James looked pleadingly at Lily

"Everything" she confirmed "Frank likes it when Alice..."

"No, no, no" cried both boys running off their hands over their ears as the girls sat back & cackled like the coven of witches they were.

* * *

Ohh poor Harry, it seems like you dad did spend half his life strutting around the castle confirmed by your mum :) if you don't know who Farrah Fawcett is shame on you, google her she has the most incredible 70's hair.

Please review, I love reviews they cheer me right up when I come home from my crap job :)

Lilly (not Evans) x


	7. the Date

I know it's been a long wait but this chapter has taken _forever_ to write. I hope I have made it up to you all by it been over 4500 words. Please let me know what you think, I really, really love reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A few hours later James strode across the common room. Sneaking up behind Lily & dropping a kiss on her cheek "time to go" she giggled, tilting her head to give him better access.

"I'll go get changed" she began to gather up her thing while he continued kissing her cheek & jaw, she turned, pecking him on the lips & disappearing up the girls staircase.

James sprawled in Lily's chair watching after her.

"You better make sure she's back safe & sound by seven o clock tomorrow night" Alice warned putting down her quill & fixing him a don't-mess-with-me look

"Why seven?" James glanced at her

"Because" Marlene narrowed her eyes "it's the rules, any date lasting more than twelve hours, the girl must be back in the common room by first & second year curfew, we came up with it in third year, it's never been broken" James gave her a look "it won't be broken now Potter"

"Ok, ok I can do seven" he held up his hands defensively "Marauders honour"

"If you hurt her Potter, we will come after you" Alice whispered as Lily came back down the stairs.

"Ready?"

Lily nodded "have the girls been giving you the third degree" she smiled "see you later girls"

"Ladies, lovely as always" he slipped his hand in hers as they walked towards the door "baby you look beautiful"

She did, her hair curled in soft waves down her back, her dress dark green in colour was sleeveless & fitted in the body but was slightly A-line in the skirt hitting her knee. Her makeup was minimal.

She smiled, altered the bag on her shoulder, tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're not thinking of doing homework, are you?" He grinned leading her in the direction of the room of requirements

"Naa it's a change of clothes for tomorrow, it means I don't have to go back to my dorm in the morning"

"Good thinking Evans" they were in the corridor in which the room was located "close your eyes"

She could feel him leading her into the room, the floor felt soft & springy, like moss, she saw flickering lights behind her eyelids & smelt lilies & orange blossom & wood smoke & James. She could hear him moving around.

"Alright open" his arms came to wrap around her waist

"Oh James, it's beautiful" she felt tears well up in her eyes, there were candles everywhere big fat church ones in groups on the floor, long ones, thin as pencils hovering, shimmering above their heads, wide tea lights on a mantelpiece above a crackling fire at one end of the room all smelling divine. The floor was nearly completely covered in a thick carpet, so thick her feet literally sank into it, there was a huge bed in one corner near the fireplace covered in pale gold sheet, with rich red hangings, in the other a small table on which sat a gramophone. "Did you do all this? She turned around placing both hands on his shoulders.

He ran a hand through his hair "I had a bit of help from the lads & house-elves

"James it's wonderful"

"Do you want to dance?"

She nodded; he made his way to the gramophone & placed the needle down. The first bars of Wonderful Tonight echoed around the room & the tears in her eyes finally spilled over & flowed down her cheeks.

"Alice said you loved this song" she nodded again as he took her in his arms swaying awkwardly from side to side

"You're a terrible dancer" she laughed softly "but I love this song"

"You look wonderful tonight" he sang slightly out of key. She brought herself closer resting her head on his chest, her arm draped around his neck their fingers laced together. She was astonished how easily they fit, like two pieces of a jigsaw. He continued to sing softly in her ear. When the song ended they continued dancing for what felt like hours, while he hummed in her ear "do you want me to put another record on?" he said quietly

"No just stay here"

He began to hum a song she vaguely recognised "who's that?"

"Dragon Party, well a very slowed down, kind of bad interpretation of Dragon Party. They were huge a couple of years ago, they sound a bit what I expect the Weird Sisters will sound like in twenty years' time"

She giggled "Me & Marlene were hugely into them in forth & fifth year, Alice is more of a Patty & the Pumpkins fan, not really my cup of tea"

James chuckled "you need a friend with a better taste in music. Are you hungry?"

"Umm I guess, I'm happy here though"

He unwrapped her from his arms, their fingers still entwined as he led her to a small table set for two by the gramophone

"Da daar" he pulled the sliver dome off the plate in front of her

"Ooo burger & chips my favourite" James grinned & put another record on.

* * *

The pair chatted quietly while they ate.

"What do you want to do after we leave here" Lily asked

"I used to want to play Qudditch professionally" James replied. He paused.

"But now?"

"Now I want to fight in this war, I want to help make the world a safer place for my children to grow up in, I don't want them to worry about Death Eaters or You-Know-Who except when their learning dates for History of Magic"

She laughed softly "You think about that stuff?"

"Only in the broadest sense, I know at some point in my life I want to get married & have children" he shrugged "what about you, what do you want to do when we leave?"

Lily placed the burger down on her plate & sighed quietly "I'm not sure, I've toyed with everything from working in the ministry to becoming a healer, to teaching. You & your little gang put me off teaching"

James laughed "You could always fight Lil" he said seriously "Fight to make the world safer, not just for wizards but muggles too. Your more than capable, I should know I've been on the receiving end of some of your hexes, I'd hate to see what you could do if you _really_ wanted to hurt someone"

Lily smiled shyly

"Are you finished?"

She nodded

"Got room for pudding?"

She nodded again. He moved their plates with a wave of his wand, went to a small side table & came back with an enormous Knickerbocker Glory & two ice cream spoons

"I thought we could share"

Again a nod in response

"Lily what's the matter" he took her hands across the table

"Tonight feels different" she said quietly not making eye contact

"Different how?" James' heart pounded in his chest he could not & would not let her leave now, not when he barely had her "Lily it's me, you can say anything to me, it won't change how I feel about you"

"it feels like my whole world is changing, my sister will always be a bitch to me but she's married now, she won't be there in school holidays, me & Snape are definitely over"

James' jaw tensed at this point & his hands gripped her slightly harder, he wasn't a hundred percent sure what exactly went on with her & Snape, but he did know how much the 'mudblood' comment tore her up, he had caught her after she had just been crying a few time, although she pretended she hadn't. Once he'd actually caught her in full flow, sat in the corner of the common room at three o clock in the morning eyes red & puffy, skin splotchy & wet from tears. He'd been under the invisibility cloak at the time & although half of him wanted to rip it off & comfort her, the slightly more rational part of his brain managed to convince him that him appearing out of no-where in the middle of the common room at three o clock in the morning while she was crying over his most hated rival was probably not going to bring her the reassurance she needed. She would probably assume he was looking for her when her guard was down to get into her knickers.

He really wasn't sure if he wanted to hear about Snape tonight but he didn't say a word, if she could just talk it out, let him go completely then maybe he wouldn't feel like he was trying to step in another man's shoes.

"I tried all last year to forgive him" she continued "I tried so hard James, he was my best friend. But in the end I couldn't & to top it all off you've turned from someone I despise to someone I love. I don't know James, all the other times we've fucked it's been very caught in the moment." She saw the look on his face "great, really great" she gave a small smile "but tonight feels more real, like the start of something huge." Lily sighed deeply.

This is it James thought this is where she's going to leave me.

"I guess I spent so much time & energy hating you it makes it hard to love you" She finished

James got out of his chair & knelt by her own, his hands still gripping hers silently begging her to stay "no Lily I can feel you love me. I can feel it every time you kiss me, every time you hold me, with every smile, you even have a smile that's just for me. You've got to stop over thinking everything." She cracked a small smile. "I personally thought the sex was fucking fantastic, if it only got a 'great' from you, I'm going to have to make you scream much louder" he gave her a lopsided grin & he watched as the tension in her jaw, neck & temple disappeared, dropping kisses to those places. "Come" he said standing up "desert can wait I want to show you how loved you are Lily Evans."

As soon as she was on her feet, he sealed his lips to hers, kissing her, pouring all his heart & soul into that kiss, it was a passionate, leading sort of kiss. Both their hands cupping the others face holding tight for fear of letting go. Her finger tips playing with the short hairs at his temple, his cradling her neck.

When they broke for air James kissed the tip of her nose, the smattering of freckles across her cheekbone, the space between her eyebrows, the thin delicate skin behind her ear, the side of her neck, under her jaw. Lily held his face close to hers, they didn't realised it they were dancing cheek to cheek towards the bed, the record that James had put on while they ate dinner was still playing softly a mixture of acoustic guitar & piano playing a heart-breakingly sweet melody. Lily's right hand was tangled in his hair, her left still holding his face to hers. Her eyes hadn't opened since he kissed her, there was nothing she needed to see, everything she needed could be felt from the soft, slightly weather beaten skin of his cheek against her hand, the sugar rough stubble of his jaw against her cheek, to his hardening cock pushing into her hip. She breathed in the outdoorsy, woodsy, smell laced with false pear & peppermint that was all James. She had never before wished a moment to last forever, but now she did, she idly wondered if there was a deity out there that would grant her the wish to stay here in this room dancing with James forever.

James' hand found the back zipper of her dress & pulled it down. Lily let go of his face long enough for the straps to fall from her shoulders, she slipped her arms out, settling them on James' waist, tugging his t-shirt up. He reluctantly let go of her so Lily could pull it up & over his head taking his glasses with it. He picked her up in his arms, hands supporting her bum as she wrapped hers around his neck kissing him again. He knelt with one knee on the bed, when he dropped her onto it. Not letting him out of arms she pulled him down on top of her. James pulled off long enough to let her slide up the bed, holding onto the bottom of her skirt, so as she slide up the skirt slid off, before reconnecting their lips. When she broke apart for air his lips stayed glued at her throat, her chest, tongue chasing the line of her bra, she breathing in holding her breath. He broke away from her skin hovering inches away from her

"I love you more than you will ever know" & he began to drop soft kisses all over her belly & ribcage.

Their clothes seemed to melt, to disappear away through their kisses, she bent her knees cradling him as he slid into her. Everything about tonight was slow, careful, loving, so, so different from the eager, quick, lust-fuelled fucking they had previously experienced together. The music continued to serenade them, mixing with their quiet moans & gasps of pleasure. No words were spoken. No words were needed they felt everything, they didn't need words to tell them what they both knew.

He felt her tighten around him & spun them around so she was on top, she dropped her head to the crook of his neck kissing wherever she could reach. His hands moved her hips slightly barely moving them at all. She raised her head staring down at him, one hand on his chest, the other cupping his neck, the connection was incredible, his hands dug a little harder into her hips as she moved harder against him, the space between their mouths inches apart, breathing each other's air melded together as they came.

"Do you doubt I love you?" she whispered in his ear a while later

"Never" came the reply "not for a second Lily, my world begins & ends with you for a long time now. But you always knew that."

They hadn't moved in what could have been hours "ready for desert yet?"

"No let's stay here forever, nothing can touch us here"

He smiled into her shoulder blade running his fingertips up her body fascinated at the goose skin that followed his hand all the way up to her cheek. She leaned into his hand & keeping her eyes closed allowed him to lead her to his lips.

* * *

The bright new sunshine threw its light across the two bodies tangled between the sheets & right into James' eyes. He grumbled unintelligibly & buried his face into the mass of curls in front of his face but it was no good James was the kind of bloke that as soon as he was awake he couldn't go back to sleep. He moved the hair over Lily's shoulder she stirred a little as her hair tickled her cheek, she was on her side with one hand on the pillow next to her face & the other resting on his which was groping her breast. He kissed the back of her neck & her shoulder blades asking her silently to wake, to inhabit his world again.

"Mmm baby let me sleep" she mumbled sleepily squinting her eyes against the sunlight.

Now he knew she was awake he kissed her all over her back more persistently "Come on we've got to get going"

"Can't we just stay here all day?" still she refused to open her eyes

"No you'll love it, I promise"

She blinked a few times her eyes adjusting to the bright morning "so Potter you got me up at stupid o'clock on a Sunday, where are we going?"

"Surprise" he said pecking her lips

* * *

A while later when they were showered & dressed James took one last look around the Room of Requirements & threw the invisibility cloak around them

"James what the hell is this?"

"Invisibility cloak, shh it may be invisible but it doesn't block sound"

"Why have you got an invisibility cloak?"

"It's inherited, sort of" he hurried them down to the fourth floor where a large mirror was hung in the western corridor

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Lily jogged to keep up with him

"I nicked it from my father's desk in second year & we have it now because I want to take you out of the grounds & neither of us have permission"

They had reached the mirror by now which only added to Lily's confusion. "Secret passage to Hogsmeade" James explained "Aperire Diu Cuniculum" he whispered tickling the belly of the carving of a small boy with wings on the side of the mirror. The reflective glass disappeared & in its place was a long, low tunnel panelled in dark wood. "Go" James tore the cloak off them both & all but pushed Lily down the tunnel before checking up & down the corridor & climbing through himself.

"How the hell do you know this stuff"

"Lily it's a really long story made for another time" he sighed, then noticed her expression "I will tell you, just not today. Let's just enjoy our day"

She narrowed her eyes for a second, just to inform him she would not be forgetting his promise. "Where does this passage go?" she walked into the darkness lighting the tip of her wand. He followed the passage was only wide enough for a single file.

"Hogs Head"

Lily made a face "The dodgy pub at the end of the high street, with the creepy bartender"

"Abe's alright, a bit of a weird obsession with goats, but he's not bad once you get to know him. He's been supplying Gryffindor parties with Firewhiskey, rum & Godric knows what else for years. You see as charming as me & Pads are" Lily snorted "Rosie won't give us anything stronger than Butter beer"

Lily rolled her eyes & was just about to comment at least one person he knew was vaguely responsible when she noticed the change of surroundings & they were now quite clearly in the cellar of the pub. On one of the shelves there was a large box with a slit in the top big enough to fit a galleon a bit like a muggle piggy bank.

"That was their when we first discovered this passage. We reckon Abe's been supplying booze to students for decades." He turned to face her "ready, we're going to apperate from here just in case there's any teachers in the village." He swung the cloak back over them both & gripped Lily's hand tightly.

Lily closed her eyes & felt the familiar sucking feeling. When she once again felt terra firma beneath her feet she opened her eyes.

They were in a dark alley between two tall brick buildings with no windows facing into the alley. She could hear the screech of seagulls, the sound of light traffic on the road in front of the alley & the footsteps & chatter of a few people mere yards away, yet completely oblivious to the two teens who had seemingly dropped out of the sky when they should be at school in the highlands of Scotland. She smelt last night's take-aways slightly rain-sodden, the salty tang that reminded her of the sea-side, & the overly-sweet reek of the fairground.

"Where are we?"

"Blackpool, you said you used to come here on holiday & you missed it" James ripped the cloak off them both & started to fold it roughly

"When did I say that?" she racked her brains to think when she had spoken to James Potter about her childhood holidays that had come to an abrupt end the summer before sixth year.

He handed her the cloak to put in her bag "last year, you were talking to Marlene in class"

"You were eavesdropping on me" Lily was indignant

"How else was I going to come up with my next strategy. Come lets go for breakfast, I need your help with this muggle money" he said casually holding his hand out which she immediately took in her own completely dumbstruck. He'd once overheard her make an offhand comment over six months ago about her favourite holiday destination & remembered it, then he's somehow got his hands on some muggle money to take her there as a first date.

She matched his step as they walked onto the main road wandering up the street until they found a little café & went in for breakfast.

At the end of the meal James got out a muggle wallet & emptied the contents onto the table between them.

"See this is a pound, or a quid it means the same thing" she pointed to a rectangle piece of paper which James now noticed had a number one in the corner.

Lily continued to softly explain all the notes & coins. James took in everything she said, he could just imagine her teaching things to their children with the same soft patience. She glanced at the bill the waitress had left on the table & without a blink gathered a few coins & made her way to the till at the back of the café.

"Is he foreign, your fella?" the waitress asked as Lily handed over the bill & the money

"You could say that" Lily said smiling to herself taking the change "thanks, ta ra"

"Ta ra duck"

Years later the waitress remembered the girl & her foreign boyfriend when she saw their pictures in the newspaper, brutally murdered in their own home for apparently no reason, only their infant son survived. They seemed nice, very young, very much in love, didn't deserve what happened to them.

Lily & James made their way out of the café & onto the front towards the Pleasure Beach. It was gone eleven o clock now so nearly all the attractions & amusements that would be open on a Sunday were open. Lily introduced James to muggle fairground rides & roller-coasters he was thoughly bemused how it all seemed to work without magic but still enjoyed himself & found it hysterical how Lily screamed on all the rides until she was horse. They ate popcorn & candy floss. James had an ice cream cone which when she asked for a taste he smuched it in her face & pushing her against a wall kissing it all off. They laughed all day, in the afternoon they made their way to the beach & leaving shoes & socks further up the beach they ran barefooted in & out of the surf. The cold Irish Sea turning their feet almost blue. As a particularly big wave came James swung Lily up into his arms pretending to throw her into the water.

* * *

Later as the sun was setting they cuddled on the beach watching the sun melt into the water

"Thank you for today, it was brilliant" Lily said laying her head on his shoulder

"I'm just happy you finally came on a date with me, should we get going?" he pulled her further into his chest resting his chin on her shoulder gazing out to sea & making absolutely no effort to move

"No, we have to wait 'till it gets dark, that's the best part of Blackpool. Come it's getting cold we'll go for a pint while we wait" Lily unlaced James' hands from her own around her stomach & jumped up brushing the sand off her jeans.

James rested back on his elbows staring at her. She was so pretty with the setting sun igniting her hair, her eyes glowing like emeralds, her jeans had shifted down slightly exposing her sharp hipbone. She held out a hand to help him up only he ended up pulling her down on top of him

"I like this way better" he said with a familiar eye-crinkling smile right before he kissed hand on her cheek the other tangled in her hair, his legs tangled with hers pulling her closer, always closer.

They spent an immeasurable amount of time rolling on the beach kissing paying no attention to the adults walking past tutting, & making side comments. They only stopped when Lily felt the hem of her jeans getting wet from the rising tides. They quickly got up & moved further up the beach. Shielded by James & the rapidly fading light she took her wand out of her bag & dried both their clothes

"Come let's get up to the prom the lights should be on by now" Lily shrugged on her jacket & took James' hands leading him to the promenade where the world famous light display would surely be on by now.

Lily placed her hands over his eyes & lead him around the corner to the display.

"Ta Da" she laughed whipping her hands off his eyes.

Now James had done Muggle Studies between 3rd & 5th year so the concept of the light bulb was not a complete loss on him but this was a completely different kettle of grindylow.

Lily lead him down the promenade where the lights continued to shine for miles both pointing out different characters, pictures & scenes made out of lights.

"This is why I love Blackpool, there is nowhere else like it. We used to come for the switch on every year" her tone changed from light & happy to melancholic "the last time we came was the summer before 6th year"

"Hey, hey" James grabbed her around the waist "this is brilliant, I'm so glad I was listening in when you talked about here, I'm so happy I got to share this with you" he kissed her tenderly "as much as I'd love to stay, I should get you back before your friends hunt me down & hurt me"

Lily giggled "they said that?"

"They implied it" he draped his arm around her shoulder, she slipped hers around his waist. As they continued to look at the illuminations while looking for a dark secluded alley they could apperate back to Hogsmeade from.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they stood in the alley & handed him his cloak

"The alley beside the Hogs Head" he draped the cloak over them both

"Bloody hell James, you do know how to treat a girl right, between alleys, desks & showers I really do feel like a princess" She said sarcastically

"Hey you said you loved last night" he protested

"Fine" she conceded "I'll give you last night it was pretty close to perfect"

"Great" He gripped her hand tightly "Let's get back, before someone notices we're missing or worse your friends kill me"

* * *

A/N So what do you think? I found this awesome photo of the Blackpool Illuminations from September 1977

photos/bispham2/3625389827/

I have tried to reseach common money used in the UK in 1977 but for once the internet wasn't very helpful So if I have made any mistakes please let me know. That also goes for the geography of Blackpool I haven't been to the illumations myself for about 15 years.

The Other Red Lilly x


	8. Severus Snape

_Ok so I'm going to assume from the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter (none) you all hated it. I shall try to redeem myself with this one. On with Chapter Seven_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The next month past in a blur to Lily. Between the ever increasing homework, head girl duties and secret and public dates with James before she knew it, it was the week before Halloween. She was in the heads office putting the finishing touches to the details for the next Hogsmeade visit when James burst into the room caked in mud and sweat after Quidditch practice.

"Hi baby" he came behind her giving her a hug

"James" she yelped "you're filthy"

"Wanna come help me shower?" he grinned making his eyebrows wriggle

She laughed at him stood there covered head to foot in mud and still making innuendos "go I'll meet you I the heads' bathroom once I've finished this"

"What's that?" he leaned over the table dripping rain and sweat all over her parchment

"Details for the next Hogsmeade visit next week. Since Halloween is on a Monday this year we're having Hogsmeade on the 29th, Saturday"

"Come with me"

"I'll think about it, now go you're dripping everywhere" she laughed giving him a shove towards the door

"Are you dripping everywhere?" She raised an eyebrow "ok, ok going".

* * *

Just over an hour and a half later Lily was sat on the sofa by the fire in the common room chatting to Marlene when the portrait door slammed open and James with a face like thunder, his hair plastered to his head stormed in.

"You"

"Hi baby" Lily smiled innocently

"I waited for over an hour for you, the water was bloody freezing"

"So Potter" Marlene cackled "You ended up having a cold shower after all" Lily shot her friend a questioning look "he came here looking for you earlier when he got back from practice. I said you were busy and he should just get himself a cold shower" Marlene offered an explanation

Lily grinned "why weren't you at practice?"

"I broke my ankle in a crush on the stairs. I spent half the afternoon in the hospital wing. The new nurse isn't half as fast as Madam O'Connell"

"Do that again McKinnon and I'll bloody kill you, we have our first match is in two weeks" James hissed

Lily reached over the back of the sofa where James was leaning and began to massage his shoulder "wanna have an early night, you look shattered?" he leaned into her hand and nodded. She let go of his shoulder, gave her friend a kiss on the cheek "see you later sweetie" and led James away up the boy's staircase.

No one battered an eye-lid now. The first couple of weeks they were officially dating were horrendous, the whole school making snide comments, wolf-whistling or pretending to puke whenever they held hands, spoke to each other or kissed anywhere in school. It was just as bad in the common room but now no-one cared if Lily made frequent trips up to the seventh year boys' dormitory.

She helped him out of his Qudditch uniform dumping it on the floor by his bed.

"Lay face down"

When he was laying down eyes closed and eyebrows still knitted in a frown she stripped off her own clothes except her bra and underwear, took out a bottle of muscular relaxer from his bedside drawer and closed the drapes around them both. She straggled his firm boxer-clad ass and poured some potion into her hands rubbing to warm it up, kneading her hands firmly into his back, loosening the tension he carried on his shoulders. She ran her hands from the base of his spine up to his neck, fanning out around his waist, ribcage and shoulder-blades. She rubbed away the soreness in his biceps, forearms and hands. His breathing evened out as his body relaxed, loosened up and his mind began to calm. She found the easy repetitive motions relaxing lulling her into an almost dream-like state. But she needed to talk to him, tell him and live with the consequences. She only hoped he was tired enough to not really listen

"Am I forgiven?" she laid across his back, fingers still kneading, plucking at the muscular in his neck. Her voice soft in his ear.

"Mmmm, you're cheating" he murmured semi-conscious into his pillow "how can I be cross right now at anything"

She laughed lightly the warm breath calming him further, igniting his desire

"James?"

"Mmmm"

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to promise you won't flip out or go into melt-down"

"That doesn't sound good" he was more alert now although his face was still buried into the pillow, her fingers still rubbing his neck. He could feel the soft skin of her belly pressed into his back, her bare legs bent along his waist and thighs, the scratchy lace of her bra tickling his skin and her lips kissing him behind his ear. He had never known anyone to make him feel so calm, so blissed out yet so on edge at the same time.

"Do you promise?" she whispered in between kisses

"Mmmm"

"Sev asked to speak to me today. I'll be seeing him tomorrow"

"Absolutely not" James roared almost throwing her off his back.

She got off him and placed the vial of potion on the bedside table so it didn't get split. "I'm not asking your permission" she sniffed indignantly "I'm merely informing you where I will be before dinner"

"Are you stupid, after all he said to you, how he treated you last year, all the _crying_. You must be crazy if you think I'd let you near him with a ten-foot broomstick"

"You're not _letting_ me do anything. A lot of water has passed under the bridge since then and it may surprise you but I want to see what he has to say. If you dare even think about interfering Potter we will be over faster than you can say 'Quidditch Cup'" she was fuming how dare he try and tell her what and what not to do. Her infamous, firey red-head temper was defiantly out now.

They were off the bed now yelling at each other from across the room. Lily picked up her wand & shot a particularly nasty jinx at James who was too quick; his Qudditch fast reflexes blocked it easily.

"What makes you think you have any say in what I do and who I speak to?" she yelled hexing him again, one that he yet again blocked.

"Because I fucking love you, because when you get hurt it's my job to make you feel loved, when you cry I'll dry your tears. I fought for you so fucking hard; I won't let that slimy lizard get between us now"

"Oi shut up both of you, who whole common room can hear you" Sirius bellowed from the doorway. They both turned to look at him, wands still pointed at each other. "Merlin's beard Evans' get some clothes on" he said lowing his tone.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend" James lowed his wand and glared at his best friend petulantly

"Don't be a prat Prongs, even you're not allowed to be that much of an idiot" Sirius said mildly he was almost too used to James' jealousy now, especially after living with him for over a year.

"I'm off" Lily grabbed the first clothes she could get her hands on and fixing both boys with a glare stormed out not before shooting a bat bogey hex at them both.

* * *

"Fucking men, are they all just born prats?" Lily fumed taking a drag and passing a cigarette to Marlene. They were sheltered from view on the castle by the Herbology greenhouses and judging from the number of cigarette butts that littered the patchy grass they weren't alone in their secret habit.

"You're wearing his jumper" Marlene stared down at her friend narrowing her eyes

"I know, I only realised when I got to the common room and there was not a chance in hell I was going back up there. What's his freaking problem anyway?" she took the cigarette off her friend's out stretched hand

"Well maybe, just maybe he's concerned for you. You were pretty devastated last time. Why did you tell him _before_ you went, you knew he was going to go ape-shit"

"Because I thought he might be at least slightly reasonable, he's supposed to love me. Therefore he's supposed to trust me"

Marlene raised an eyebrow "we are talking about the same bloke here aren't we? When has he even been reasonable as far as Snape's concerned, and what on earth would make you think he'd be reasonable now?"

"Oh ha bloody ha" Lily squished the butt end into the earth with her shoe "come on let's get back inside, it's freezing out here and I have to go monitor patrols"

She left Marlene at the top of the seventh floor stairs and made her way to the heads office.

* * *

James had finished his patrols for the night on his own since Lily had stormed off somewhere. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to contemplate their row. Trying to understand why she had got so angry, he was just trying to look out for her. Snape was bad news he'd been telling her for years, but it was only after he called her that revolting name had she any sense to see him in less than golden light.

The door burst open and he opened his eyes, sitting up straighter in his chair trying to make it look like he wasn't dozing. Lily came in with a look of surprise to see him there bringing with her the scent of wet grass and cigarette smoke, her hair was damp but not wet so the rain must have stopped he thought absently and tied on top of her head in a high ponytail.

"I thought you'd be off with the boys" she said dropping into her chair

"unlike some people I don't sulk of my responsibilities to have a bitch, a moan and a fag" he said haughtily raising an eyebrow

"That obvious eh?" she sniffed the jumper

"I don't mind, I have a sneaky one myself sometimes. The bitch and the moan yeah I do mind, you have a problem with me, with us you come to me and we work through it like adults" he snapped "Lily I was just looking out for you." He leaned forward softening his tone "I had enough seeing you cry after the O. and all of last year. It broke my heart to watch you cry over another man while there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. As your boyfriend there is something I can do now"

"By preventing me from seeing him? I just want to hear what he has to say. I wasn't ready after the O. but I am now. I'm not like those silly giggling bitches I can look after myself."

"I know, you're stronger than even you give yourself credit for, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to protect you"

"I'm going to see him James, that's non-negotiable" his face set in a scowl "however" she continued leaning over the desk towards him "I'll come find you straight away after. I'll tell you as much as I'm willing to tell and you won't get angry and you and the rest of the boys won't go jinxing him. Anywhere."

He spluttered and stammered trying to come up with an argument for her very reasonable request "You'll tell me everything."

She got out of her seat and went to sit on his lap. His arms came to wrap around her automatically holding her closer, she leaned her head on his chest listening to the thud of his heart "It's not his bed I sleep in every night, it's not his clothes I steal and wear, I'm not with him Potter I'm with you"

"You sure are baby" he nuzzled his face in her hair inhaling the strawberry, apple smoky scent as they waited in contented silence for the prefects to report back

* * *

That night Lily followed James up stairs where the rest of the Marauders were playing cards

"Make sure cast a silencing charm and don't move the bed too much" Sirius cackled "Make up sex is the best sex"

"Shut the bloody hell up Black" Lily snapped grabbing a t shirt from James' trunk, pulling off his jumper exposing her bra to the rest of the room before slipping on the t-shirt and discarding her jeans "their tits, don't look like you've never seen a pair before" and with that she climbed into bed and shut the drapes

"Rather you than me mate, I'd rather face Moony at full moon" Sirius said under his breath

"Will you stop it all of you, it's an argument, we're trying to work through it the best we can but it's not easy when the whole school wants to know everything. You aren't helping, fuck Pads I thought you'd understand"

"Yeah, no not really. One the whole school isn't obsessed with my love life as some gossip fodder, two I make it a rule never to argue with girls, they mess with your head and your words, and three I don't love Marlene, what we have is a bit of fun, if we broke up tomorrow I'd be guttered yeah, but I wouldn't spend all day moping"

James gave his mate a questioning glance "I'm off to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow" he took off his jeans & t-shirt and placed them over his trunk. Now just clad in his boxers he crawled into bed where Lily curled into his chest.

"I'm sorry" she whispered in the muted light "I should have thought about how you'd feel me going to see him"

"Yeah you should've. However you're like me, we both react first ask questions later. I should've thought that you might want to see him. He was a big part of your life Lils I should've understood that"

"Do you now?" she turned her head up to look at him

"No. I hate the guy, I hate how he treats people, how he treats you. I hate his obsession with the dark arts. Lily to understand a man's character see how he treats his inferiors not his equals"

"Don't pull philosophy shit on me Potter, your still a git to the younger kids calling them brats, hexing them in the corridors, pulling pranks"

"Hey I'm changing, I haven't hexed anyone for fun since before last Christmas and the prank with the house elves dressed as fairies following them Slytherin's round all day singing to them was pretty funny"

Lily sighed "Well done Potter for not hexing anyone and alright then it was pretty funny until McGonagall gave you all a week's detention"

"I don't know how she found out it was us"

"Potter it's always you. The only time it's not you is when you're home for the holidays or in detention and even then there is a good chance it's something you left behind for us to 'remember you by'"

"Oh yeah" he grinned "but back to Snape, I want to be there with you, I don't trust him or his little band of death eaters." She was very quiet for a while and James thought she might have fallen asleep "are you alright?"

"I will be"

"What is it? Damn it woman we don't have secrets" it came out slightly louder than intended

"So you deliberately not telling me about Remus is what exactly? You forgot? Oh no wait you were trying to protect me. Grow up Potter I worked it out in fourth year."

James was stunned. How much did she actually know, did Moony know? "What?"

"I know he's a werewolf"

James was speechless, the complete acceptance of normality, the flat indifference.

"It never changed who he was, who he is as a person" she continued.

James let her go and stuck his head out of the hangings where the boys were still sat on Remus's bed to the right of James' playing cards. "Oi Moony, did you know Evans' knows about your furry little problem?"

"Yeah she mentioned it once during rounds either fifth or sixth year" Remus never took his eyes off the game partly because Sirius was an awful cheat and a worse looser and partly because this conversation was making him increasingly uncomfortable.

"And you failed to tell me this why?" he could feel his blood pressure rising again

"Wasn't important, she asked if you lot knew I said yeah and we never spoke about it again except to ask me how I was feeling"

"Why are you two talking about Moony, you're meant to be banging the fuck out of each other" Sirius asked in his usual eloquent way "pair of kings, pay up boys"

"Sod off Padfoot" Lily called from the bed "told you Potter" as he lay back down pulling her close again "what else have you got?"

"Might as well tell her Prongs" Peter called "she won't say a word to anyone else, besides I'm sure she'll be hanging around for ages yet, unless you majorly screw it up again. Running flush and a pair of fives, I'll have them sickles back Pads"

"I'll make you a deal, I'll go and see Snape then after dinner we'll go somewhere quiet and get all secrets out in the open."

"Fine, deal. I'm tired of arguing your right you can look after yourself, but I'll still be keeping an eye on you" his arms holding her right up close to his chest, a leg thrown over both of hers and his hand creeping up her shirt to rest on her belly. She turned her head and kissed him on the chin. The only part of him she could reach.

"Night James"

* * *

The next afternoon Lily was walking to meet Snape at the covered bridge she had just dropped her bag off in her dorm and grabbed her cloak as the weather was getting chillier by the day. She couldn't shake off the feeling she was been watched as she walked through the almost empty halls, down the marble staircase and outside. As she walked across the frosty ground she could've sworn she could hear another set of footsteps behind her yet when she looked there was no-one there. Just before she got to the bridge she turned abruptly.

"James if you're under that bloody cloak you can wait here right now. One foot on that bridge and consider us finished" she thought for a moment "Sirius, if it's you Remus or Peter you can also wait here. I'll be fine look you can see me perfectly fine if I need you I'll call for you. This is your last warning boys" she turned back to meet Snape who was stood looking down at the ravine hundreds of feet below him about half way across. Lily was pleased she couldn't hear any footsteps following her as she leaned over the railings next to her ex-best friend.

"What did you want Sev?" she sighed feeling the cool breeze flow up from the chasm

"Not come with your entourage today Evans" Snape bit back

"It took a lot of persuasion but now I left them in the castle last time I saw them" she said truthfully with the hint of a smile on her lips "What dya want Severus. It's been fifteen months"

"It's not that I wanted to talk about. I wanted to apologise for last year" he turned to face her "I'm sorry Lily, I should have been there, I should have stopped them"

She took a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check "I don't completely blame you Sev. What do you see in them? Is this really the life you want?"

"I don't have a choice Lily"

"Don't be stupid of course you do, everyone has choices Sev, it's never too late to make the right one, to atone yourself for the wrong ones" her mind briefly wandered back to James

"I love you Lily" he said quietly staring at a place in the middle distance somewhere over her left shoulder.

"What?"

"I love you, I want you to chuck Potter and love me. Will you Lily, will you run away with me make me beyond happy, make me the man you always knew I could be?" she stood staring at him in shock her jaw slack. She had no idea how to respond. Severus (wrongly) assumed she was taking this time to think over his request. He lurched for her sealing his lips to hers his hands cupping her jaw forcing her mouth open.

She pushed at his chest until he let her go "what the bloody hell dya think you're doing?"

"I thought you loved me too"

"Yeah loved past tense, and it was as a friend. I loved you as a friend Sev, nothing more. I'm not going to mention this to anyone. I'm not sure either of us want to deal with the embarrassment or ramifications" she was breathing heavily to hold back her tears & bite her lip

"It hurts to see you with him Lily, all the times we teased him for being a prat. You used to think he was the world's biggest idiot too. It hurts because I wish it was me.

"I'm sorry Severus. I can't do this" she briefly touched her lips to his cheek & ran off towards the castle as the tears streamed down her face.

* * *

_Ok what do you think of this chapter. Just a few things I thought I should mention:_

_1) The crush which Marlene talks about were quite common in our school. they tended to happen at lesson change overs in narrow corridors and on stairs. It's where you have a large number of people going in both directions. I don't think bones were actually broken in our school but my friend did sprain her ankle quite badly in one._

_2) Also people who have being complaining of me using ampersands (&) look and notice I have stopped using them_

_Huge thanks to all my Followers & people who have favourite Persistance Is The Key, I love you all and also huge huge thanks to the 5,981 people who have read it._

_Please review let me know what you like/hate/want more of/want less of reviews are like Ben & Jerry's & sunshine (I live in the north of England, we don't get much sun here)._

_Lilly x_


End file.
